Only 17
by dreamaker13
Summary: CHAPTER 19 (The Secret's Out) AU: Draco thought it was lust at first sight but the lust he has for her slowly turns into an emotion he never expected.
1. Lust At First Sight

**Author's notes:** I am back with another fanfic. I could see that some people liked my songfic. I thank all those who reviewed. It really meant a lot to me. Now, I am not presenting you with a songfic anymore. I am presenting you with a song-featured fic. Some of you may know what song this is. But if you don't, then you just have to wait until later. On with the fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP nor the song that is being featured by this fic. So don't sue me.

**_*~*Only 17*~*_**

**_Chapter I_**

It was the end of the day and students were filing out. The hallways were filled with 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years that were laughing and chatting with their friends. Everyone was having a good time for it was a Friday. 

Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny were talking outside the school gates.

"So, what are you guys going to do on the weekends?" Parvati asked.

"I'm going on a date with Ron." Lavender answered.

"I'll be going out with someone." Ginny answered blushing.

"Oh really, Ginny? Who are you going out with, hmmm, Ginny?" Hermione asked the red haired girl.

Ginny blushed harder and quietly said, "Harry Potter."

"HARRY POTTER!!!" the three girls said in unison.

Everyone looked at them strangely. Hermione was the first to compose herself and spoke up.

"Congratulations, Ginny."

"Are you serious, Ginny? You are going with the second hottest guy in school?" Parvati asked very shocked.

Ginny smiled a little and said, "Yes."

"OMG. Ginny, you are so lucky. I mean I would do anything just to be asked out by one of the hottest guys in school. Second is already a big deal." Parvati said sighing.

"If Harry Potter's the second hottest guy, then, who's the first?" Hermione questioned with confusion.

Lavender and Parvati looked Hermione like they have just seen a ghost.

"OMG, Hermione. You don't know who the hottest guy in school is?" Lavender asked.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Hermione. The hottest guy in school is none other than..." Parvati started.

"Than?" Hermione asked a little annoyed with the dramatic pause Parvati made.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lavender continued.

"Draco Malfoy? Who's Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked yet once again.

"Draco Malfoy is just the-..." Parvati was abruptly cut off when Ginny said,

"There he is."

"Who?" The three girls asked.

"Draco!" One girl said. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati looked to where the voice was heard. They saw a girl romping over a blond haired guy.

"Who's that?" Parvati asked with annoyance, "Why is she all over Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at the girl closely. She had a weird feeling that she knew this girl somewhere but just can't point a finger on it. 

_'Who is that girl? I think I've seen her before but where?'_

Then it hit her. That girl was...

"Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione suddenly cried.

"What the-...?" The girl, who was romping over Draco, looked at Hermione with a frown on her face. She detached herself from Draco and went over to Hermione. the girl looked very closely at Hermione then realization hit her.

"Hermione? Hermione...Granger?" She asked very unsure.

"Yes, Pan...sy. I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said smiling.

Pansy's eyes went wide. She then smiled and confined Hermione in a tight embrace and swayed from side to side.

"Oh, Hermione. I've missed you so much." Pansy released her and looked at her from top to bottom. "Where have you been? You are so much beautiful than the last time I saw you. What have you been doing? Do you already have a boyfriend? Oh, you are so, so pretty."

"Why, thank you, Pansy. I've missed you too. I have been to Canada last year. I had so much fun there. Oh, and about the boyfriend thing, I haven't got one." Hermione answered.

"WHAT? You still don't have a boyfriend? That is so insane. I mean, don't you have a line of guys waiting for you?"

"Not...really." Hermione replied.

"Of course you do. You're just being modest. Now, come on. I'll introduce you to Drakie."

"Um, Drakie?"

Pansy didn't answer Hermione but pulled her towards Draco who was talking to some guys.

"Drakie! Come over here and I'll introduce you to my friend over here!"

The blond guy sighed in frustration and went over where the two ladies were.

"What is it now?" he said.

"Drakie. This is my friend. Her-..." Pansy started but was cut off by Hermione who stepped up and introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger." she said all the while extending her hand to him.

The young lad looked at her with amusement. He looked at her from top to bottom which made Hermione uncomfortable.

"I am Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman like you." Draco said as he took her hand and kissed it.

Hermione blushed at the gesture. When Draco opened his eyes, she was drowned in them. As gray met brown, the whole world disappeared. They were captivated with each other's gaze that they didn't notice the students, the shocked Lavender, the wide-eyed Parvati, a blushing Ginny and a jealous Pansy staring at them. 

Suddenly, Draco spoke up, "So, Hermione, Pansy never said she had such a beautiful friend. How about you tell me all about yourself over a cup of coffee?"

By that time, Hermione woke up as well from her fantasy and answered, "I'm very sorry, Draco. I really have to go. I still have a lot of homework. Maybe we could do it next time."

With that, Hermione walked away towards her home. As for Draco, he just stared at Hermione's retreating back with a smirk on his face. Then, Pansy came and kissed him full on the lips. He pretended to kiss her back but was thinking of the woman that he just talked to and kept his eyes on the spot where Hermione stood. Pansy's eyes were closed so she couldn't see that Draco wasn't really paying attention to her or the kiss. He was thinking of his next goal.

_ 'You will be mine..._

_ ...Hermione Granger.'_

**Dreamaker:** Okay so chapter one is up and ready. I forgot to mention that all of the HP characters are seventeen years old. Yup. That's one of the reasons why I entitled it 'Only 17'. Okay and about the song, it's a really a song of Mandy Moore. When I saw its video on Myx Premiere, I was inspired. Don't worry. The song will come out sooner or later. Well, hope you all review. I love reviews. If I get ten reviews for this chapter, I'll put chapter two up a.s.a.p. So stick around and review. You never know what miracles that button can do. ^_~ 


	2. Phone Calls

**Author's notes:** Okay. So I decided to not follow the ten reviews thing. It sounds stupid, don't you think? Well, anyway I'll give you chapter two right now. Oh and I want to thank those who reviewed. I love them so much. And to those who read my fic but didn't review, I love you so much too. At least there are people that read my fic. I'm not going to enumerate all that reviewed. It's going to take long. So might as well go on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or '17'. I'm just a poor high school student. So if you sue me, I won't get a descent lawyer.

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter II**_

Hermione rushed back home. She walked as fast as she could and when she came to her doorstep, she stopped. She had to run away. Everything was so confusing. The feeling that she felt when he stared at her was nothing that she knew about. For she hasn't felt that kind of feeling before.

_'Maybe its just the hormones.'_

With that thought, Hermione went up to her room and started to do her homework.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young Malfoy was sitting on an arm chair talking to the phone with none other than...

"Drakie?"

Draco groaned at the nickname but answered anyway. "What is it, Pansy?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know what time you're going to pick me up tomorrow."

"Pick you up? Pick you up for what?"

"For our date, silly."

There was silence for a long time. Then suddenly, Pansy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Pansy?"

"Oh, hi, Mione. Why'd you call?"

As Draco heard the name 'Mione' he wondered who that was.

"I just called to ask if you're going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm going on a date with Draco. Why? Do you need a lift?"

"Well, if I'm not intruding-..."

"Oh, no. Of course you're not intruding. What time do you want to be picked up?"

"What time is your date anyway?"

"Our date? Um, wait. I'll ask Draco."

When Draco heard his name, he perked up and paid attention.

"Drakie?"

"What?"

"What time is our date?"

"Six o'clock p.m."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Drakie."

Draco groaned but once again to the dreadful nickname. _'Where did she get that nickname anyway?'_

"Mione? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Our date is at six p.m."

"Oh. Maybe you could pick me up at...oh say... quarter to six?"

"Okay. Bye Mione."

"Bye."

Pansy turned of her cell and went back to Draco.

"So, Drakie. You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear the conversation?"

"Yeah. We are going to pick her up at?"

"Quarter to six."

"Okay. Gotcha."

"Don't forget. Okay, Drakie?"

"Yeah."

"Bye, Drakie."

"Sure."

Draco put down the phone and sighed. _'Another one of Pansy's friends. I wonder if she's as beautiful and as proportioned s Hermione.'_ The young man smirked at the thought and just stared at the burning fires of his fireplace. Thinking about his burning desire for the girl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione turned of her cell and sighed. _'Another day with Pansy and Draco. I wonder...'_ Hermione thought but just shrugged and went down stairs to the kitchen. 

She looked all over the kitchen but she couldn't find anything that she wants to eat. She stopped and looked at her watch.

"Six thirty. Maybe I'll just eat out."

The young lady went to get her coat and walked out of the house.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.'_

**Dreamaker:** Did you like? Hope you did. I'll try to put up the next chapter. Don't worry. There's no review pressure on this one. Oh, yeah. Before I forget. The conversation on the phone. Draco and Pansy were talking on the telephone and Pansy and Hermione were talking on the cell phone. Just wanted to tell you so you won't get confused. Okay. If you don't have anything to do, why don't you press that button below. ^_~ 


	3. Crying Because of Him

**Author's notes:** Sorry if I took so long updating. So, I'll just put chapter 3 in advanced to make up for the lost time. Thank you for reviewing guys. Here's chapter three for all of you people. This is going to be a little interesting. But if you don't think it's interesting just tell me and I'll delete the fic. Agreed? Now, let's have the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP and the song. I'm broke so no way.

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter III**_

The next morning, Hermione did nothing but relax. She started of with a long morning bath then went down to eat a hot and hearty breakfast. After that, she couldn't think of anything to do. Just then, the door bell suddenly rang.

"Finally! Someone to talk to for even just a fraction of a second." Hermione said all the while heading for the door.

When Hermione started open the door, she didn't expect who she would see at the door. But she opened it anyway and was surprised at what she saw.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was in the bath having a nice hot shower when suddenly the phone rang. He then sighed and got the phone in the bathroom. 

"Hello?"

"Drakie?"

Draco rolled his eyes with the nickname. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we can't push through with our date today."

Draco almost audibly sighed in relief but restrained himself by trying to sound disappointed.

"And why, pray tell, could we not push through?"

"Well...the girls and I...um...have a little project to do, so...maybe you could just pick Mione up?"

"Whatever you say. Can I hang up the phone, now?"

"No, wait! I have to give you her address."

Draco then got out of his bath, put on a bath robe and got a piece of paper and pen.

"Tell me then."

Pansy blabbed out Mione's address, Draco jotted it down hurriedly. After the long and annoying phone call, Draco put the phone down and sighed. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione saw an obviously upset Pansy. She was looking at the ground. Then she looked up and Hermione gasped. Pansy Parkinson was crying! 

"Pansy, what's wrong?" Hermione said while she let Pansy inside and set her down on the couch. "What happened to you?"

Pansy cried a little more before answering. "I-it's...D-Draco."

Hermione was a little surprised. "What happened to Draco?"

"Draco suddenly changed." Pansy started, "I don't know why, but I just feel that he doesn't want me around anymore."

Hermione sighed and patted Pansy's back, letting her cry on her shoulder. She then started to think. _'Why would Draco change rapidly like that? What suddenly interrupted their relationship? It's not me...is it?'_ Now, that's when Hermione started to panic. What if it was her that was the cause? What would she do?

"What should I do, Mione?" Pansy suddenly asked which caused Hermione to snap out of her thoughts. "What should I do to make him like me again?"

Hermione looked down at Pansy and said, "Talk to him during your date."

Silence. Pansy started to cry for the third time that morning. Hermione was alarmed at this. She didn't know what she said wrong.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay." Pansy then slowly stopped crying. 

"Why? What's wrong? Can't you talk to him during your date?" She asked after Pansy stopped crying.

Hermione looked expectantly at her until she simply said,

"I postponed it."

"What?!" 

"I said, I postponed the date." Pansy said standing up and walking towards the window. "I called him earlier this morning while he was taking his shower-..."

"How did you know he was taking a shower?" Hermione cut in.

"Oh, that. He takes a shower every morning."

"Oh."

"So, like what I said, I called him earlier this morning while he was taking his shower and postponed it. But don't worry, he'll be picking you up. I gave him your address."

"Why?" Hermione asked following Pansy up.

Pansy sighed a sarcastic sigh while looking away from the window and turned to face Hermione.

"I gave him your add-..."

"No. Not that. Why did you postpone your date?"

Pansy sighed yet again and looked back at the window.

"I just wasn't ready to face him. I was scared that he might..."

"That he might just ignore you or something like that?"

"Yes." Pansy answered and looked back at Hermione. 

Hermione stared back at her and saw the sorrow and need of help in her eyes. Pansy suddenly looked away and said, "He even forgot our date last night when I called him."

"Hmm." Hermione said nodding. She then came to a conclusion, "I'll talk to him."

Pansy looked at her with wide eyes and cried, "What?!"

"I'm going to talk to him, Pansy. If he won't listen to you then I'll give it a shot."

Pansy smiled and confined her in a bear hug. "Thanks, Mione."

"No problem. What are friends for anyway?"

They stayed like that a little longer until Pansy pulled away.

"Thanks again, Mione. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Anytime, Pansy. Anytime."

"Well, I better go," Pansy said while looking at her wrist watch. "Draco will be here any minute."

Hermione looked at her own watch and gasped. "You're right! I better get ready."

"Yeah. I'll go now. Okay, Mione?"

"Okay! Be careful."

"I will."

Pansy went out the door and left while Hermione ran straight up the stairs to get changed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes later, a black Jaguar parked in front of Hermione's home. A blond haired male youth wearing shades stepped out of the vehicle and put his shades on top of his head. The young man looked at a piece of paper and looked up to check the address. He went up the stairs to Hermione's door...

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_

...and rang the door bell.

**Dreamaker:** So, how as it? I think it was longer than the first two chapters. I know it's mostly girl talk. For me, I think this is where the plot begins. But not really the climax. the climax will be the reason as to why this fic was rated R. Well, until the next chapter. Please review.


	4. Flirting and Lecture About Intercourse

**Author's notes:** Hi guys! I'm back again. Time for me to show you chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I liked them all. Yes, even the flames. For me, flames are good for improving my story. So, if you want me to improve my story, you can flame anytime you want. Don't worry. I won't take them too seriously. Well, enough with this babble. Let's get straight to the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or the song. I just want to finish my schooling and suing me won't help.

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter IV**_

He went up the stairs to Hermione's door...

_'Well, here goes nothing.'_

...and rang the door bell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as Pansy left the house, Hermione quickly went upstairs to get ready. She took a quick shower, got a pair of jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt, put her hair in a high ponytail and went down to put on her sneakers.

Hermione was tying her shoe laces when the door bell rang.

"Leo! Could you answer the door?" She called out, still struggling with her laces. Just then, a brown husky came out from the kitchen, went to the door, stood up on its two hind legs and pushed a red button beside the door causing it to open.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Draco rang the door bell, he heard a voice of a female and a bark from inside of the house. He then heard a soft beep and the door opened to reveal a brown husky looking up at him. The young Malfoy raised his eyebrow at this when the dog suddenly barked.

"Um..." he started when a female came into view.

"Leo, who is it?" She was looking down at the dog so he couldn't see her face very well but the voice seemed utterly familiar. Then, he started talking again.

"Um...Is Mione there?" Draco asked a little uncomfortable. The girl then looked up at him and realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. "H-Hermione?!"

She just smiled and nodded. Draco was very confused right now. So, like an idiot, he asked the stupidest question, "So...um...where's Mione?"

With that Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the door in front of Draco. He then started to pound at the door while Hermione could be seen giggling on the other side.

"Hey! Hey, Hermione! Open this door, right now! Right now!" Draco cried while still pounding on the door. Hermione giggled even harder at this then called out in a stern and authorizing voice,

"I won't open this door not until you realize who Mione is!"

"Come on, Hermione. Open this damn door!"

"No."

"Okay, okay. Um, Mione is...one of your friends?"

"Nope."

"Mione is...This may sound stupid but...Mione is...your dog?"

Leo then growled at the door and Hermione giggled even more.

"No! My dog is a male and his name is Leo. L-E-O!"

Draco then let out a frustrated sigh. Then there was silence and Hermione started to get worried. What if he drove off all frustrated? She then opened the door to check on him. She then found him sitting on one of the steps with his hand cradling his head.

Hermione slowly and silently crept up to him and sat down beside him. She leaned near his ear and whispered quite seductively, "Give up?" 

Draco turned his head to face her and shook his head. Hermione then smirked and said, "Who's Mione then?" 

Now, it was Draco's turn to smirk. He inched a little bit closer and whispered huskily, "You."

"You got it." Hermione whispered while dazed by his closeness.

Unconsciously, both their heads came closer and closer until they were just a millimeter apart when suddenly...

...something wet started to smear itself on Draco's cheek. 

Draco snapped out of his daze to see what was doing that to him. When he saw what it really was, he then cried out, "Eew! Gross! Get away from me you slimy dog!"

Hermione snapped out of her daze as well and when she saw what was happening and started to laugh. Draco, who successfully shooed the dog away, looked at Hermione strangely. Hermione then ceased laughing and started to get up and go inside. 

"You better go inside and wash up. You smell like dog!"

With that she went inside with a frowning Draco tailing her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minutes later, our couple are now in the library looking for a book in the huge shelves of the General section. Both Hermione and Draco are looking at the same shelf with Hermione looking on one side and Draco on the other.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Draco asked Hermione from the other side of the shelf.

"We are looking for a book-..."

"I could _obviously_ see that! Be more speci-..."

"We are looking for a _book_ about Greek and Roman mythology."

"Oh. Care to tell me what the book looks like?"

"Well, the book looks like...ah! There it is!"

"Good. Now we can get...hey! Wait up!"

The two teens started to jog up to the check-out counter when Draco stopped and said, "I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay."

Hermione now walked slowly towards the counter and placed the book in front of the lady behind it. She was an elderly lady of maybe about sixty and wore her graying hair up in a tight bun. She had tiny glasses on the tip of her nose. She then looked up after stamping on the book and closing it shut. The old lady looked at Hermione with stern eyes and said,

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Hermione raised her brow at the lady and the lady pointed towards the direction of the door to which Draco was leaning his back against it's frame with is shades on the bridge of his nose and looking down at his cell phone. Hermione saw this and she quickly replied, "Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend of mine. He's actually-..."

"That's what they all say." The old lady snapped back rudely. "They deny it and then the next thing you'll know, they'll be fucking each other the whole night. I mean..."

As the old lady rants about intercourse, Hermione could be seen with a slight look of disgust on her face. All she could say was a small, "Hmm." and couldn't say anything more worthy of starting a 'decent' conversation with the lady. So, she just went off to where Draco was standing, who was looking at her in a strange way.

"What happened back there?" Draco asked as they headed back to the car.

"Well, the old lady kept on ranting about teens who have intercourse with each other and denying it...or something like that." Hermione answered getting in the passengers seat and strapping on her seatbelt.

"You can't do anything about it. I mean, that lady might not have experienced that yet. She just might be jealous of all those girls who got fucked by a hot guy while she was never got fucked at all." The young Malfoy replied while hopping on the driver's seat and strapping on his seatbelt as well.

"You may have a point. But," Hermione started but then just shrugged it off. "Let's just not think about it and go somewhere to eat. I'm so hungry!"

"Okay. If that's what you want. But don't blame me if you step into that library again and that old lady rants again and again and again and again and agai-..."

"Alright, alright. I got your point! You don't have to tell me a million times."

"Oki doki." Draco started the engine then looked at Hermione. "Now, where do you want to eat, _Mione_?"

Hermione smiled at the nickname then smirked and said, "Wherever, _Drakie._"

Draco groaned at the dreaded nickname and started to mutter something about _stupid, nickname, kill_ and _Pansy_. Hermione just laughed out loud during the whole drive which annoyed Draco immensely.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the couple ate dinner, Draco was going to drive Hermione back home when...

**_"FLASH!!! BOOM!!!"_**

"Shit!"

**Dreamaker:** Hi everyone! So, how was it? I would say that this chapter is very long. There are actually two to three scenes in this chapter. But I had fun writing it anyway. I've been receiving reviews asking, "Why are Pansy and Hermione friends?" or "Why are Pansy and Hermione hugging each other?" and "Why is Draco not calling Hermione _Mudblood_?" Well, I have only one answer for those questions, "This is an A/U fic. There are many changes that occur that are not seen or related in the original story. I hope you could understand.


	5. Heat Under The Cold Rain

**Author's notes:** Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of 'Only 17' Hope you keep on reading and reviewing. I just love your reviews. The last one was long, wasn't it? It was all for you guys. I just decided to make it longer. Well, I know you don't want me to babble too much so, let's get on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or '17'. I am poor. I may have a computer but I just loaned money from the bank to buy this. If you sue me, I'll have to sell my computer and I can't write anymore chapters! ;_;

_***~*Only 17**_*~*

_**Chapter V**_

****

**_ "FLASH!!! BOOM!!!"_**

"Shit!"

...rain started to pour and...

"Come on. Start, start, Start, Start! START DAMN IT!!!"

...the engine died.

Both Hermione and Draco sat silently in the car then looked at each other and back to the engine in front of them. Silence was among them. Then suddenly one of the doors opened and Draco perked up. He looked up at Hermione who was now standing outside in the cold rain.

"What are you doing there? Get back in here! You're going to get sick." He said while ushering her back in. Hermione looked at him sternly and sighed. 

"I am going back home. I am not going to sit there and do nothing." She then walked away with her arms around her.

"Fine! But don't blame me if you don't get to class on Monday." Draco cried as she walked away slowly. He then sighed and leaned on the drivers seat. He tapped at the stirring wheel for a moment, sighed then opened the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked slowly down the cold street. Nothing could be heard except the pounding of the rain on the roofs of the houses. As she walked on, she didn't notice the speeding car coming closer to her direction. Then suddenly, a _**"BEEP!"**_ was heard. Hermione looked back and saw bright headlights of a speeding car going towards her. 

She couldn't do anything but close her eyes for the impact...

"Hermione! Watch out!"

...that never came.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco went out of the car and went after Hermione. Honestly, he really got worried about her. Like, what if she got pneumonia? Now, that would be bad. So, he did the first thing that entered his mind...

...to go after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was expecting the pain that would course through her body but instead she felt a warm body holding her close. She stayed still for a while. Letting the heat of the unknown being comfort her. She smelled his scent. He smelled like the ocean that flows calmly. Then she opened her eyes to see who it was. She gasped. It was him.

Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco saw the speeding car head towards Hermione. He then suddenly ran to her. Draco saw her close her eyes. He called out to her.

"Hermione! Watch out!"

Then, before the car hit her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and confined Hermione in a tight embrace.

He pressed her cold body towards him. When Draco didn't feel her move, he started to panic. He then saw her open her eyes and heard her gasp. They both looked intently at each other for a moment then Draco spoke up, "Mione? Are you...okay?"

Draco waited for her answer. He saw her search his eyes for something. What is it? He doesn't know. But finally, Hermione replied, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He then gave off a sigh of relief. "Well," Draco started. "how about we walk to my place? It's not far from here." He looked down at Hermione who was still snuggled up by his form. 

"That would be great." Hermione answered quietly. 

Draco then walked with Hermione for a few blocks more. They were oblivious though to the fact that someone was watching them from a far.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Both Draco and Hermione walked slowly through the heavy rain until they finally reached their destination. A large gate came into view and Draco rang the doorbell. As soon as he released the button, the huge gate opened and let them in. The both of them then ran towards the front door. They were greeted by a butler in a black suite.

"Good evening, Master Draco." 

"Good evening, Roosevelt. Is Mom and Dad home yet?" Draco asked his butler all the while still holding Hermione close.

"No. Not yet, sir." Roosevelt then looked down at Hermione. "Would you want me to prepare a room for your...ahem..._visitor _or would you be the one to provide it, young master?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione frowned a little confused frown and looked up at Draco, who was looking down at her with a smirk. At seeing this, Hermione blushed a bright pink. The young master chuckled, looked up at Roosevelt and spoke.

"Don't worry, Roosevelt." He then looked back down at Hermione. "But I think our little visitor has a slight _fever_." Draco said emphasizing the word _fever_. He saw Hermione blush harder and continued while looking back at Roosevelt.

"Maybe you could prepare some dry clothes for her."

"Yes, sir. I will get to it right away." Roosevelt answered before bowing down and leaving.

When Roosevelt was out of sight, Draco then laughed out loud. Hermione looked at him with a frown and asked, "And what pray tell is so funny?"

Draco laughed a bit more before answering, "Nothing, my dear. Nothing at all. Now, why don't you follow Ella upstairs where your wardrobe awaits."

"Ha ha. Very funny Draco Malfoy." Hermione called over her shoulder and started to follow Ella while Draco turned his back and went the other way.

At Hermione's point of view, Ella was an elderly woman wearing a black uniform with a white apron over it. She had her hair in a lose bun. Hermione noticed that she had a rather big form but didn't take too much notice about it.

At last after a while, they came to stop in front of a large oak door. Ella opened it and for the first time since Hermione met her she said, "This is where you will change your clothes, miss..."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

Ella just nodded at this and ushered her inside. "The clothes are on the bed, Miss Hermione."

"Thank you, Ella."

"Anything, Miss Hermione. Anything." With that Ella turned her back and went out of the room, leaving Hermione alone in the humongous space.

"Well, I better change before I really do get fever. Maybe I'll go take a quick shower."

So Hermione stripped her wet clothes off, went in the bathroom, took a hot shower and put on the clothes on the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to go down and look for Draco.

Hermione opened the big oak doors and almost jumped up in fright for there was an unknown figure in front of her.

"Um," Hermione started. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Then suddenly, the figure spoke up, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Miss Hermione but young master wants me to assist you in going to the drawing room. So, if you would please follow me." The figure then turned away and started to walk slowly.

Hermione let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "Oh, Roosevelt. You almost scared me to death."

"I am sorry, Miss Hermione." Roosevelt said stopping.

"It's alright, Roosevelt. Now, let's go to the drawing room." She said walking towards Roosevelt.

_'Young Master has chosen a very beautiful and understanding lady to bring as his **company** for tonight. I wouldn't mind her being my mistress. She is mostly appropriate for Young Master Draco.'_

**Dreamaker:** So, how did you like the ending. It was cool, wasn't it? Okay. Hold on everybody. The _naughty scenes_, as Fiery Slut calls them, are coming soon. So, stay tuned. Oh yeah. And please if you don't mind, R&R!


	6. Heated Touch

**Author's notes:** Hello! I'm back yet once again to present to you chapter six of my fic. I appreciate the reviews that you have been giving me. And believe it or not, I like the flamers too! Well, enough babbling. You might flame me some more just for the Author's note.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has to do with HP or Mandy Moore. Though I have her CD album, I still don't own her songs.

**_*~*Only 17*~*_**

**_Chapter VI_**

_'Young Master has chosen a very beautiful and understanding lady to bring as his **company** for tonight. I wouldn't mind her being my mistress. She is mostly appropriate for Young Master Draco.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione followed Roosevelt down the stairs and into a big room. 

When she went in, the first thing that she saw was a comfortable living room set in the middle. Then in the far right corner, there was a bar with different shapes of glasses hung from the rack. In the left side was a piano where Draco stands beside while deep in thought.

For Hermione (and I think for every one of us females that are reading this), Draco was a sight to behold. He was wearing black jeans and a white long-sleeved polo shirt. Now, what is so 'sight to behold'-ing about that? Well, let me tell you this, the shirt was _**unbuttoned**_ all the way.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Then, as if sensing her eyes on him, Draco looked up at Hermione and his eyes were suddenly filled with lust. 

She was wearing very short denim shorts that had some loose string at the bottom of each leg which gave a shaggy effect. It also made a very nice job in exposing Hermione's long white sexy legs. Hermione was also wearing a white fitting tube top that showed her smooth, flat stomach. 

Now, it was Draco's turn to stare. He slowly straightened himself up and without taking his eyes off of Hermione's form he said calmly but in a low husky voice, "Roosevelt,"

"Yes, young master."

"Leave us. I would like to have a private moment with her."

"Of course, young master." Roosevelt then bowed down and was about to leave the room when Draco spoke up once again, "And Roosevelt,"

"Yes, young master?" Roosevelt asked Draco over his shoulder.

"Tell anyone who looks for me that I am not to be disturbed." Draco answered while still looking intently at the goddess in front of him.

"As you wish, Young Master Draco." 

Finally, Roosevelt left the room and the two teens were alone to do God-knows-what. Draco then slowly walked towards Hermione. He came closer and closer until they were only inches apart.

Draco looked at her from top to bottom once again and looked straight in her eyes. Hermione looked back at him unwavering. Then, without warning, Draco snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. As his cold fingers made contact with her bare stomach, Hermione couldn't help but shiver. Draco came closer. Attempting to devour her soft, luscious lips when Hermione turned her head away and pulled free of Draco's firm hold on her. 

Draco snapped back to reality and straightened himself up once again. He softly cleared his throat and like a perfect gentleman, he humbly apologized.

"I'm sorry. I just...well...I-I-..."

"It's alright, Draco." Hermione said, smiling a little bit unsurely.

Draco looked up looking very surprised. "Y-you forgive me?" He asked with a cute, confused frown on his face. Hermione giggled at Draco's expression and answered, "Of course I forgive you. Why wouldn't I?"

Draco inhaled deeply, ready to enumerate every possible reason as to why Hermione should not forgive him but Hermione stopped him from doing so by placing her finger lightly on his lips. Draco then exhaled the air he took in with a light puff and gently licked her finger. Hermione trailed her finger from his lips to his chest and stopped when she reached the boarder between flesh and the cloth of his pants. 

Hermione heard Draco let out a small quiet moan. She smirked at this and came closer She then whispered, "Draco?"

Draco, who was looking down at her answered, "Hmm?"

Hermione got up on a tiptoe and whispered in Draco's ear, "I'm thirsty."

Now, it was Draco's turn to smirk as he pulled away a few centimeters to look clearly at Hermione.

"Let's have a drink then." Draco whispered as he took hold of Hermione's hand.

Draco led Hermione to the bar and went in it while Hermione sat on one of the high chairs. Hermione watched as Draco got out three tall bottles.

"Which do you prefer, white wine, red wine, champagne or...something stronger?" Draco asked Hermione while leaning a bit too forward. Hermione, who was also leaning forward, answered,

"I'll have to go for white wine."

Draco smirked. "As you wish."

Draco got a cork screw and twisted the cork to get it out. It took him half an hour...

"Ugh! Come out! Ugh!"

...to give up. 

Hermione laughed slightly. "Here. Let me." Hermione said while reaching for the bottle but Draco quickly snatched it away and simply said, "No."

Hermione sighed and replied, "You are so childish. Now, give me that bottle."

Draco just drew the bottle further off and said yet once again, "No." 

Hermione put her hands on her hips and frowned at Draco. "Stop being so childish and give me that bottle, Draco Malfoy." she scolded him.

Draco just smirked and said in a low husky voice, "No."

As for Hermione, an idea came to her. She came towards Draco in a slowly and seductive kind of way. 

"Oh, really? Well then," Hermione leaned over in a way that her chest was pressed against Draco's. As Draco was intently looking at her seductive form pressed against him, he didn't notice Hermione slide her arm behind him and grab the wine bottle. 

Then, all of a sudden, Hermione jumped back and smiled triumphantly while draco glared at her.

"Oh. Nice tactic. Seduction. Mmm-hmm. Very clever of you." Draco said, nodding.

"Why, thank you." Hermione replied, still smiling. "Now you know how good I am."

"Yeah. But I want to see you open that bottle and if you do, I'll be impressed."

"Fine then."

Hermione went towards the table, set the bottle down and easily twisted the cork off of the bottles tight embrace. She looked up at Draco with yet another triumphant but this time smirk on her face. Draco, who was watching or more like staring at Hermione very intently, had his eyebrow raised while he had a barely visible smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Hermione's house, the phone was ringing loudly. Since Hermione wasn't around at the moment...

"Hi! Sorry. I'm not around at the moment maybe you could leave a message after the beep. _BEEP!_"

...the answering machine answered it for her instead.

On the other side of the line, a frustrated Pansy sighed. _'Where could that girl be? She should be home by now.'_ Pansy let out another sigh.

"Hermione..."

**Dreamaker:** So, what do you think? Well, I hope you liked the last part. Honestly. Did you think that I forgot Pansy? Of course not! And what about the person who saw them? You'll see in the later chapters. Oh, sorry for the cliffhangers. I just think that the story will be more interesting if I put some cliffies here and there. Well, hope you R&R and thanks to those who reviewed. 


	7. Lust Vs Drink

**Author's notes:** Well, here I am. Sorry for the late update. I was almost banned to use the computer but here I am. Are you ready for another heated chapter of 'Only 17'? Hope you are. Cause this chapter is all for you. This chapter is where the _steamy scenes _start. Hope Fiery Slut likes this. I know that she's been itching for this chapter ever since I started to write this fic. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or '17'. I'm poor. Do not sue. 

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter VII**_

_ 'Where could that girl be? She should be home by now.'_ Pansy let out another sigh.

"Hermione..."

Pansy hesitated for a moment then spoke up, "Hermione, did you talk to Draco? Call me when you get home. _BEEP!_"

She put the phone back in its cradle, sighed for the third time and sat down on the couch. Pansy waited for a few more minutes before going upstairs and went to bed, hoping that Hermione would call her the next morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione went towards the table, set the bottle down and easily twisted the cork off of the bottles tight embrace. She looked up at Draco with yet another triumphant but this time smirk on her face. Draco, who was watching or more like staring at Hermione very intently, had his eyebrow raised while he had a barely visible smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, are you impressed?" Hermione asked while pouring wine in two wine glasses and handing one of them to Draco.

"Very impressed." Draco replied as he gratefully accepted the glass from Hermione's hand. Draco then leaned on the bar table behind him while Hermione sat on one of the chairs. They continued to sip their wines in silence while facing the other's opposite direction.

Everything was quiet until Draco's lustfulness started to kick in. Again. His eyes started to roam around Hermione's body. It first fell on Hermione's pink luscious lips which were wet with wine. Now, this turned Draco on. Then, his eyes went down towards her long slender neck then down to Hermione's chest that was very visible since her top was fitting. Then to her creamy stomach which was dreadfully exposed for Draco's eyes and hands to roam over. By now, Draco started to become hard but that didn't stop his eyes from venturing downwards to her, um, legs! Yeah. That's it. Hermione's legs. But before stopping to Hermione's legs he had to go through her, um, never mind. 

This gesture made Hermione a little uncomfortable. Suddenly, Draco got up from his current position and stood behind Hermione. Hermione then tensed as Draco slithered his cold hands around her smooth, bare waist. This sent sparks of electricity through her body.

As Draco's finger tips wandered over Hermione's stomach or even..._lower_, Draco crept closer towards Hermione until their bodies were pressed up together. He buried his face in Hermione's hair and smelled her cinnamon scent. Draco's hold on Hermione's waist grew tighter up until the point that Hermione couldn't breathe anymore.

"D-Draco? I-I think y-you should l-let g-go. I c-can't b-breathe!" Hermione cried all the while struggling to escape from Draco's death grip around her waist. Draco heard her cries and eventually paid heed to them and loosened his grip around her waist but never taking his hands off of her.

Hermione relaxed a bit but tensed yet again as Draco started to kiss her long slender neck. Hermione didn't know what to do. She tried to squirm away but Draco would just tighten his hold on her. So, all that Hermione could do was relax and enjoy Draco's ministrations. 

But when Hermione tried that idea, she soon regretted it. 

A nice sexy moan started to bubble from inside her throat. She tried to hold it in by throwing her head back but that gesture just let Draco have easier access to her neck. 

Which made Hermione moan a bit louder and sexier.

And this made Draco harder than before.

Hermione was aroused as well. She began to feel tingly inside. Her arms went up behind her head to caress Draco's soft blond hair while Draco's hands went lower and started to kiss Hermione's bare shoulder. By this time Draco's hands reached the warmest part of Hermione and started to caress it through the layers of fabric. Hermione moaned yet once again for her _'lover'_. 

Draco's hands went back up and fondled with Hermione's perfectly round breasts. With this gesture, Hermione's nipples started to harden. It got to the point where Hermione couldn't take it anymore and suddenly turned towards Draco and started to kiss him hard on the lips.

Draco was a little startled at this but then felt the ecstasy of it all and kissed her back with more intensity and passion. He temporarily stopped his ministrations with her breasts and roamed the whole of her back. 

Hermione's hands started to round Draco's neck and ruffle his soft locks. Then her naughty hands went down wards to his exposed chest down until the zipper of Draco's pants. Draco stopped kissing her and watched her kiss his chest while going downwards. 

When Hermione got closer to _'the hot spot'_, he gingerly picked her up -bridal style- and went clumsily up the stairs to his room while kissing her passionately. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In another dark house, a figure stays hidden in the darkness. Though the street lights from outside illuminates part of his body, his true identity is yet to be seen. He stands in front of the window where droplets of rain stay splattered. He stays glued to the floor as he saw the little scene unfold before him. 

He saw how he saved her from certain death. He saw how they both held each other. He saw how they wouldn't let go. He saw how intimate they were under the cold damp rain. He saw the love that they both haven't seen yet.

He always dreamed of her in his arms. He always wanted to caress her soft brown hair. To stare in her endless brown eyes. To kiss her tender pink lips.

But someone already beat him to it. And he swears that he shall get vengeance. He smirked visibly while having one thought in mind.

_'I will have what is mine. _

_ She will be mine._

_ And_

_ You_

_ Shall_

_ Pay..._

_ ...Malfoy's heir'_

**Dreamaker:** Well, here is chapter 7. I think I'll be having _17_ chapters for this fic. Just for style. And have you noticed that there's another guy in the scene? Well, things might just get complicated for our little heroes. I'm thinking about sneaking in some HP/GW scenes but I wont guarantee that they will be lemony as well. I might go farther but maybe not too much. Oh, well. I'll write chapter 8 a.s.a.p. Oh, and please R&R. Especially you, Fiery Slut. I want to know what you think about this _steamy chapter_. Don't worry. I won't stop there. There's more to come. Stay tuned. 


	8. Lust Takes Over

**Author's notes:** Hey, people! You really liked the chapter seven didn't you? Well, I'll just continue the lemony goodness here. Sorry, Fiery Slut. I had to cut it there. I might get carried away. Here it is now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or '17'. I was poor since birth. My computer is even rented. 

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter VIII**_

When Hermione got closer to _'the hot spot'_, he gingerly picked her up -bridal style- and went clumsily up the stairs to his room while kissing her passionately.

As they got to their destination, Draco stopped kissing Hermione for a while and tried to open the door. He was struggling to open the barrier to paradise but just couldn't open it. Draco became frustrated at this and began to pound on the door.

"Open you damn door!" 

Hermione laughed at Draco's insanity and crept slowly towards him.

"Um, Draco?" Hermione sexily whispered in his ear. Draco then stopped pounding at the door and turned to face his _'companion'_ for the night.

"What is it, Mione?" Draco purred in her ear while Hermione just smirked in reply and kissed him fully on the lips. Of course, out of instinct, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and responded to her hot kisses. But he didn't notice the slithering arms of Hermione turning the doorknob and opening the door behind him. So, as it was stated in Newton's Law of Motion, Draco fell with Hermione on top of him with a thud.

So, their kiss was interrupted once again. Silence enveloped the couple as they stared at each other. Well, more like Draco staring at Hermione's breasts. Then, as if just noticing their current position and realizing who was the cause of it, Draco smirked at Hermione and said,

"You have been a very naughty girl."

"Really? Is daddy angry?" Hermione said while attempting to conjure a fake yet sexy pout.

"Yes. And you know what punishment daddy is going to give you?" Draco whispered while tracing the outline of Hermione's body.

"Daddwy's gwowing to spwank me?" Hermione asked in her cutest baby voice which, I might say, turned Draco Malfoy on.

Draco smirked and shook his head. "No. Daddy's going to give you a punishment that you'll never want to stop." 

Draco then threw Hermione over his shoulder and carried her towards the four poster bed. Hermione tried to squirm away from Draco's strong grasp but he would just tighten his hold.

_'Daddy'_ then dropped Hermione on the bed and started to undress her _very slowly_. He first slid the tube top down to her feet until it fell off to the floor. Draco looked at Hermione's round breasts and saw how her nipples harden when it made contact with the cold air since Hermione didn't wear bra underneath and felt his erection harden even more. But he told himself that he had to keep his self control. He just had to wait a little longer.

Draco continued his unfolding by unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper of Hermione's denim shorts and slid it down. By now, Hermione is wearing nothing but her underwear. You could see the wetness of her center through her underwear.

Draco bent down to kiss Hermione while rubbing her clit. Hermione moaned in ecstasy with Draco's touch. Hermione pushed Draco away a little and a seductive smirk was visible on her face. Draco raised his eye brow at this. 

"Now, it's your turn." Hermione said while flipping Draco over so that she could be on top of him. She then began to trail butterfly kisses down Draco's chest and up again. Draco moaned and wriggled while Hermione giggled and kissed his lips passionately. 

Draco was really getting hard. He couldn't control himself any longer. So, he pushed Hermione on the bed, stood up to pull his pants and underwear down, jumped on the bed and plunged himself inside of her. 

Hermione moaned and lashed her head from side to side. Draco on the other hand started to go in and out of her. Hermione just moaned out more. Draco was aroused even more at this and went in and out faster. 

They danced in synchronized rhythm. Draco prepared for the last hard blow until screams were heard and both met their peak. By then, both were panting and sweating rapidly. Suddenly, Draco just collapsed on top of Hermione, still inside her. Hermione fell in a deep slumber as well but after hearing Draco muttering,

"I want you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bright sun rose from the horizon, waking Hermione from her sweet dream. She dreamt about making love with Draco. Hermione then opened her eyes then squinted because of the blinding light. She then looked at her position. She was lying sideways near the left side of the bed facing the edge. 

Hermione looked around, trying to distinguish where she was. _'Oh, yeah. I'm in Draco's house.'_ Hermione's eyes then widened at her sudden thought but didn't move from her position.

_'I'm in Draco's house!'_ She looked around. _'In Draco's room.'_ Hermione then looked down at her body. _'On his bed. Naked.'_ Hermione had to make a double take on that. _'Naked!'_

Hermione sat up while covering herself with the blanket. She looked around and saw Draco sitting on the end of the bed, sipping a glass of whiskey. He was wearing his boxers while staring at the rising sun. Draco was obviously deep in thought and Hermione thought it was sexy and mysterious.

_'Wait! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about Draco that way. He's Pansy's boyfriend. But...maybe if I just...'_

Hermione blushed at her last thought and bit her lip but decided to go for it anyway. So, Hermione crept toward Draco and slowly wrapped her pale arms around his muscular waist. Draco still seemed to be spaced out until Hermione started to suck on Draco's pale neck.

Draco let out a moan and was about to let go of the glass until Hermione stopped her ministrations and took the glass from Draco's hand and consumed the rest of the drink. A drop of whiskey went down from Hermione's chin to her long slender neck. the blanket, by the way, was now just hanging on Hermione's breasts. 

the young Malfoy looked hungrily at her _almost naked_ state. Draco licked his lips and tackled Hermione down the bed. He licked at Hermione's neck hungrily then kissed her with both passion and lust.

Draco slid off his boxers and started to kiss Hermione further down until he came to her core. He looked at her with a smirk, got up and got the bottle of whiskey on the nearby table. Hermione whimpered a bit but finally realized his intention and just stayed still.

Draco came closer with his smirk still on his face. "Stay still."

Hermione let out a seductive giggle. "What if I don't want to?"

"Well," Draco poured a stream of whiskey from Hermione's mouth to her mound. "I have just the thing."

Draco then started to lick on Hermione's lips, to her belly until he got to her center. Hermione shuddered with pleasure as Draco sucked on her.

Draco was about to plunge into Hermione until a knock was heard.

_**"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"**_

"Master Draco. There is a phone call for you."

**Dreamaker:** Did you like? If you did, good. If not, suggest. Sorry for taking too long to update. I had trouble with our internet connection. So, sorry again. Hope you forgive me. I tried so hard to make this chapter. It's my first time writing a lemon so, be patient. If you think it needs improvement, review and maybe suggest to become my beta? I just realized that I really need help in writing my fics. Especially in lemons. So, if anyone would want to be my beta, you could just leave a review or e-mail me. But its better if you both review and e-mail me. Just be sure that you have an e-mail ad. I'll just e-mail back to let you know. Don't worry. If I don't chose you, I'll still be your friend. R&R! 


	9. Screwed Up

**Author's notes:** Well, here we go again. Another chapter of one of my fics. Aren't you people getting tired of this? I mean, I update for you to know what happens next then I leave you hanging again. Then with that, you keep on reviewing the chapters. Its like a daily routine. At least you appreciate me! (Right. ¬.¬) Well, hope you never get tired of reading my fic. I love all of you guys who read my fic. Oh, and belated Happy Valentine's Day! I forgot to make a Valentine's Day fic. Maybe next time. It will only be a one-shot fic though. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. HP does not belong to me neither does the song.

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter IX**_

"Master Draco. There is a phone call for you."

The couple on the bed looked at each other with a hint of panic.

"W-Who is it from?" Draco asked as he scrambled for his clothes.

"The call is from Miss Pansy. She would like to talk to you." 

By then, Draco finished fixing himself and opened the door. As expected, Roosevelt was there, holding the cordless phone in his right hand.

"Here you go, Young Master," Roosevelt then handed the cordless phone to Draco. "And I request that you be cautious of that Miss Pansy's mouth. She can be a great pain in the..." 

"Ass?" Draco added.

"Yes, Master." Roosevelt whispered to his young master.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." Draco said whispering as well.

After taking the phone, Draco went inside his room with Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Drakie. How are you?"

"Um...fine. Quite fine."

Hermione looked at him with a raised brow. Draco went over to her and gave her a quick but silent kiss before asking, "So, why did you call?"

In the other line, Pansy didn't know about the _'thing'_ going on between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Well, last night I tried to call Hermione but she wouldn't answer the phone."

"Oh, really? Maybe she went out."

"But weren't you supposed to bring her back home?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You did bring her home, didn't you?" Pansy asked glaring at the phone.

"O-Of course I did! I drove her straight back home." 

"Do you think Hermione went out with a guy?"

"No!" Pansy raised her eyebrow at Draco's sudden answer on the other line. "W-What I mean is that I didn't see Hermione go out but she might have, later...that...night."

"I'll just call her cell phone. Thanks Drakie. Love ya!"

"Bye." Draco mumbled as he turned the phone off.

"Pansy?"

Draco turned to Hermione, who was still naked under the covers, and sighed heavily.

"Yeah."

Once Draco returned to the bed, Hermione began to attack him with kisses all over his body which caused him to moan.

"What...did...she...want?" Hermione asked in between kisses.

"She was...looking...for...you...Oh God."

With that Draco tossed Hermione, so that she would be lying on the bed, took of his clothes and started to fondle Hermione. Hermione started to moan loudly but tried to contain it. Draco started to suck on her sloppily. Hermione then climaxed with the intensity and Draco drank as much as he could. He then positioned himself and plunged in completely. Hermione cried with ecstasy every time Draco powerfully thrust into her. They both reached their peak and moaned loudly that rang in the whole room. Luckily, the whole household was busy and didn't hear the moans of the two teens in one of the rooms. After their tiring exercise, they both collapsed on the bed in each other's arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pansy was pacing around the living room when a car pulled over in the front lawn. The hood was down and she saw Hermione get out of the car but before she went to the door, she leaned over and kissed the driver. Pansy couldn't see the face of the driver though. Not only did the driver wear shades but Hermione was covering him. And as they both kissed, Pansy could see pale hands lift up Hermione's shirt and caress her back. 

While watching the very exotic scene from the window sill, Pansy started to become aroused. She closed her eyes as she touched herself through her jeans. Pansy was then snapped out of her moment of pleasure when the front door opened. Pansy straightened herself and watched as Hermione closed the door and lean on it as she let a sigh out.

"So, how was the make out session with Mr. Mysterious?"

Hermione turned her head toward Pansy who had an eyebrow raised. Hermione looked at Pansy then smirked. "Well, wouldn't you like to know."

"Just tell me where you were last night! I was calling you but no one picked up the phone. I thought Draco drove you home?" Pansy asked Hermione who was still wearing the clothes that Draco lent her. "And where did you get those clothes?"

"Hmm?" Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was now sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of orange juice in hand. 

Pansy was very irritated now and just had to shout out. "Hermione, listen to me!"

"Hmm? Oh. Oh! Sorry." Hermione looked up and faced Pansy. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I was calling you last night but nobody answered."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione looked down at her glass again. Was it because of shame or was she hiding something? Pansy didn't know but she just had to find out.

"Hermione," Pansy said softly which caused Hermione to look up.

"Yes?"

"Are you...okay?"

"Yeah. I'm...fine."

"Where exactly did you go yesterday when Draco drove you?"

"Well," Hermione was now feeling uneasy. What if Pansy found out? What if Pansy already knew about what happened between her and Draco? What could she possibly do? "First, I went to the library. Then, we went off to go somewhere to eat. Then..." Hermione was hesitating if she should go any farther than that. Cause she knew what was next.

"Then what?" Pansy asked Hermione with a curious look. Hermione breathed in deeply and spoke. _'Well, her goes.'_

"Draco drove me home but the rain suddenly fell and his car broke down." Hermione said in one breath but Pansy understood it anyway.

"So, where were you last night? Don't tell me you slept in Draco's car."

"No! Of course not!" Pansy again raised her eyebrow. Didn't that answer sound mysteriously familiar?

"Then where were you?"

Hermione hated lying but she didn't want to tell the truth either. She knew it would break Pansy and she didn't want that. "Draco walked me home."

"Why didn't you pick up the phone?"

"I was...um...taking a bath? Yeah. I was taking a bath so I didn't hear the phone ringing." 

Pansy didn't fully believe Hermione but didn't push farther. She just stood up to leave.

"I know your not telling the whole truth Hermione but I won't push. I'll go now. See you Monday."

"See you Monday!"

Once Pansy left the premises, Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She turned to go to her bedroom but stopped when she saw the light on the phone blinking. Hermione went to press the button and listened to the message. Her eyes widened when she heard Pansy's message.

_"Hermione, did you talk to Draco? Call me when you get home. BEEP!"_

She completely forgot to talk to Draco about Pansy and instead, she was there in his house fucking him like there was no tomorrow. _'Oh shit! Now what am I going to tell Pansy and how am I going to talk to Draco after what happened? I am so screwed.' _

_'You could say that again.'_ A voice inside Hermione said. Hermione hurriedly picked up the phone and dialed Draco's number. (Pansy gave it to her so that if she decided not to go, she could just call Draco up.) After three rings, a familiar, husky voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, can I speak to Draco, please?"

"Who is this?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Hermione?"

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione. Now, what do you need?"

"Well...um..."

"What is it?"

"Well...you see..."

"Look, why don't we just talk about it tomorrow. Catch you Monday." Draco said then hung up.

"Catch you Monday." Hermione said sulkily. 

She just didn't know what to do. Pansy was having doubts about her, Draco's giving out hints and the worst part of them all is that she was falling for his courting. Hermione didn't know when but her world suddenly turned upside down one day. It started off as she met Draco then she suddenly found herself in his bed moaning in ecstasy. Everything just went by so fast. She just couldn't catch it anymore. 

With a heavy sigh Hermione collapsed on her couch as Leo sat down beside her.

"Leo," The dog looked at her curiously. "You are so lucky you're a dog."

**Dreamaker:** Hey! Sorry for the late update. If you read the first author's note, it said Belated Happy Valentines Day. Well, I can explain that cause you know I wrote this after Valentines Day but didn't get the chance to post it. Cause I had so much stuff to do. But now that I have graduated, I can sit back and relax. I'm also thinking of building my own website. Well, Catch you when you fall. ^_~ 


	10. Caught? By Whom?

**Author's note:** Wow! The last time I checked, I found 103 reviews. Isn't that great? Now, I'm really inspired. I'll try to update faster okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or '17'. All I know is that I am alive.

_***~*Only 17*~***_

_**Chapter X**_

Monday morning then came and Hermione Granger was not very jolly about it. Monday morning meant talking to Draco and seeing Pansy again. She really dreaded this day. Hermione was tired of dealing with everything and just wanted to go to sleep, Then again, her perfect attendance would be ruined if she wouldn't come. So, against her own will, she stood up and prepared herself for school. 

Once she dressed up, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and all her other morning activities, she went out of the door only to see Draco's Jaguar parked outside her front gate. Hermione was really surprised at this and hesitated if she should approach or just ignore.

Well, she tried to pass by them and not look towards them but, unfortunately for Hermione, Draco had keen sense of sight even with his shades on. Once Draco spotted Hermione rush past them, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hermione tensed at his voice but turned around to meet his shades covered eyes. Hermione was sort of thankful for his shades. She didn't have to look at him directly in the eye. But Draco took off his glasses and revealed lustful eyes. They practically roaming all over Hermione's body. Sort of like stripping her naked with his eyes which thankfully he cannot do.

"Nowhere." Hermione answered shakily.

"Good." Draco whispered huskily

Draco's pale hands started to caress Hermione's cheek unconsciously. They were really close to each other now until Hermione pulled away. And as if right on timing, Pansy came along and gave Draco a quick peck which Draco wiped off behind Pansy's back. Hermione saw this and discreetly gave Draco a small kiss on the corner of his lips. After Hermione pulled away, Draco licked the part where Hermione kissed him and smirked. All three of them got into the car and Draco drove off to school.

"So...um...what's with the lift to school?" Hermione asked from the back seat.

"Just thought that giving you a lift would be convenient." Draco said who was driving and had his shades back on while smirking at Hermione through the rear view mirror. 

Once he smirked at her, Draco had a very nice view of Hermione's luscious form. He kept on glancing at her from the mirror. His silent rendezvous was left unnoticed until his eyes met Hermione's. They stared at each other until they arrived at the school's parking lot. Pansy looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! I still have to go see Professor McGonagall."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I have to discuss something with her. I'm trying to get my grades up in biology, you know. So, I'll see you at lunch!" Pansy then ran to the school before Hermione and Draco got out of the car. Draco got out first and helped Hermione get out. Once Hermione's feet touched the ground, Draco quickly took hold of Hermione's waist and crushed his lips on hers.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you this morning." Draco said panting as the two parted.

"I sensed that." Hermione whispered for she was still catching her breath.

"How bout we have a quickie in the car. We wouldn't be late. We're still an hour early." Draco suggested as he nibbled on Hermione's neck. Hermione just nodded for she couldn't speak due to Draco's intimate ministrations. With that, Draco lowered Hermione into the car again and started kissing her all over. 

The intimate couple was about to have their intimate exercise when voices started to call out. "Hermione! Hermione, where are you?"

Hermione was startled and accidentally pushed Draco away which caused him to bump his head for the roof was down. Draco cried in pain as Hermione straightened out herself and prepared to meet her friends. And, as if on queue, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati came into view. Once they spotted Hermione, they immediately ran towards her. 

"Hermione, where have you been? Why didn't you walk to school with us? We've been looking all over for you." Ginny said as she confined Hermione in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, where have you been and why is Draco Malfoy with you?" Lavender asked Hermione very suspiciously once she saw Draco beside Hermione.

Hermione looked at them curiously. Her three friends pointed beside her and she slowly turned to her side and, alas, Draco Malfoy was there smirking at her. Hermione looked back at her friends with wide eyes. Her friends looked back at her expectantly. Hermione snapped out of it and answered their questions.

"Well, I have been...um...driven to school." Hermione was uneasy. Her fingers were fidgeting like she was caught red handed.

"What about Malfoy?" Parvati pushed.

"Draco...um...Draco drove me to school." Hermione said while nodding.

With that said, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati stood there with their gaping mouths. Hermione looked at Draco with worry. Draco looked back at her for a moment then kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I'll let you handle your friends. I think with me around, they might find out what they're not supposed to find out." Draco then put on his shades and walked away. "See you lunch!" He shouted over his shoulder. 

Hermione was now faced with three very shocked people. "What just happened there?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"Um...He...left?" Hermione said pointing to the direction Draco went.

"Draco Malfoy and I mean _the_ Draco Malfoy kissed you...on the lips!" Parvati said frantically.

"And he even invited you to lunch!" Lavender said while looking at Hermione enviously.

"Draco didn't invite me to lunch." 

"Then what do you think he said?" Parvati said with her hands on her hips.

"He just said to see Hermione at lunch. That's all!" Ginny said defending Hermione. Hermione looked at Ginny and mouthed 'Thank you.'. Ginny in turn mouthed back a 'You're welcome.'

"Whatever. All I know is that Draco Malfoy has the hots for you, Hermione." Lavender said pointing at Hermione. Hermione blinked at that and asked, "Me?" Lavender nodded.

"Mmhmm. And the three of us witnessed it. Now, let's go to class."

With that said the three walked towards the school, leaving Parvati behind. Ginny noticed this and turned around only to see Parvati thinking.

"Parvati, what's the matter? Forgot something?" Ginny asked while stopping. Parvati stayed still with her finger on her chin. Then suddenly Parvati burst out and ran towards Hermione.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked back only to be faced with a panting Parvati. "What's the matter, Parvati."

"Draco...Malfoy...kissed you...right?" Parvati said in between breaths.

"Um...yes. Why?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I...just...noticed...that you...didn't mind...the...kiss." Parvati said still catching her breath.

Hermione blushed bright red at this and started to head for the school, trying to get away from her friends. Just then Lavender squealed and cried, 

"HERMIONE AND DRACO ARE AN ITEM!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There he is everybody. It's Draco Malfoy!"

With that said, Draco suddenly broke into a run. This always happens everyday and, well, he already got used to it but they seem to grow larger and larger everyday.

"Those ladies are gonna be the death of me someday. Can't those raging females stop once in a while? " Draco said while hiding in a nearby classroom which he didn't notice was the science lab.

"Well, with you being so hot? I don't think so." 

Draco was surprised at what he heard. He then turned around and saw the girl that he longed for day and night. She was sitting on a stool with her legs crossed as her body leaned on the tiled table. Hazelnut-colored eyes looked at him with a raised brow as his cold blue eyes roamed around the room. The girl got down from the stool and slowly and seductively walked towards Draco.

"But now I've got you all to myself." She said as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "And I sure ain't ready to share you to anyone else." 

Draco smirked and touched his forehead with hers and whispered huskily, "How bout we do that quickie we didn't accomplish this morning? I was hard since last night."

She just giggled then kissed Draco's throat. "I'd love to but not here. Anyone could barge in any second and see us."

"Don't you want witnesses around?" Draco whispered huskily into her ear.

"No," Hermione said equally seductive. "I want it only the two of us. No witnesses."

Draco caressed Hermione's arms and suddenly went to her breasts. Hermione threw her head back and gave out a sexy moan. "Oh, Draco. Take me now."

"But I thought you didn't want any witnesses to barge in?" Draco whispered in her ear while containing a smirk on his lips.

"I changed my mind. I'd rather have witnesses around than bear this sheer torture." 

"Oh? But I changed my mind as well. I would rather have only the two of us together than more. Remember, three is already a crowd." Draco was now squeezing her breasts. Moans echoed in the room. Then suddenly, a voice called out from outside.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

**Dreamaker:** Hello! I finally updated. Sorry if it was a long wait.

I have something to say to one reviewer named, TB.

**_TB:_** Look, I know that these characters in my story are OOC. You should have been aware by now that my story is an A/U. And besides, won't it be boring if you just stuck with their original characteristics? If you don't like OOC characters in a certain story, then I am very sorry if I have offended you in anyway through my story. I respect your opinion but I am here to tell you that if you are not fond of my story then I suggest you'd better not continue reading. And as I said I respect you opinion and I hope you give me equal respect for my own opinion. I hope we have an agreement amongst us. This note goes for others as well who are not fond of OOC characters.

Now that's done, I hope all you others there that _like_ my story review. And TB, I hope you leave your response in a form of a review.

I just want to warn you:

_Once you give me a flame that insults me greatly, I will assure you that I am not going to keep my 'Goody-goody' facade. I may not take on you physically but my words can hurt you greatly. I just hope you know what you are doing before you give me a very insulting comment. I hope everything is now clear. _

_And I suggest that you take this warning seriously._

Hope you weren't too scared with my warning. I just want to make it clear that I will not tolerate the insults of other people. As advice to other authors out there that have been bashed on before, do not give in. It will only make them laugh longer.

R&R! ^_^ 


	11. Only Seventeen

So, how was the last chapter? Good? Okay! Now, let me present you with another chapter of my beloved fic. Hope you like this new chapter. My brain almost cracked just writing this stuff. I'm sorry if the smutty stuff was minimized. I'm really sorry!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** HP, not mine. Myself, not mine. Everything, not mine.

~*~

**Note:** Okay, so this isn't exactly a note but anyway. So, this is the moment you all have been waiting for. Who is the person that called out to Hermione? Is it:

A. Harry Potter

B. Tom Riddle

C. Ron Weasley

D. Neville Longbottom 

E. Oliver Wood 

Well, take your pick then read on to see if your right or wrong. Please indicate in your review if you guessed wrong or right. Please be honest.

~*~

_**Only 17**_

_**Chapter XI**_

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione suddenly jumped out of Draco's embrace when the door opened to reveal none other than, 

"Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes widened. She never expected him to be here. (a/n: Not much of a clue, the 'he' thing, huh?) _'It's, it's...'_

"Oliver Wood?" All eyes were on Draco now. Now, it was Oliver's turn to widen his eyes.

"Draco? Draco...Malfoy?" Draco nodded his head then smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Wood. Don't expect me to trust you now."

"Same here, Malfoy."

Right now, Hermione was confused. The two boys looked at each other with noticeable fire in their eyes. Hermione looked from Oliver to Draco and back again. She couldn't take it anymore then suddenly...

"Hermione!"

...she fainted.

Hermione opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She recognized that she was in a familiar room. Draco's room. But, alas, the one looking back down at her isn't Draco.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione reached out her hand her sight was blurry and she couldn't see very well. "Draco?" The figure shook his head and Hermione's eyes furrowed. "Where's Draco?" She touched the figures face. "You're not Draco. Where's Draco?" By now, Hermione was starting to panic. "I want Draco!"

With that, Hermione took off and left the figure in Draco's room. The figure stood up and went out of the room with anger evident in his face. He quickly but silently went down the stairs. The house almost crumbled when he shut the door.

In the drawing room, Draco and Lucius were talking with high importance and was obviously not agreeing with each other. Look and see for yourself.

"Draco, you are aware that you will have to fulfill your responsibilities someday?" Lucius said as he looked deeply into the flames. "And you are aware that this day is about to come?" Draco just sat at the counter with a glass of Brandy in one hand. He gave out a deep sigh and took a sip of his drink.

"Draco?"

Sip.

"Draco?"

Pour.

"Draco!"

Chug.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?!"

Draco put down his glass then sighed yet once again and turned to his father who was now facing him as well with a hint of annoyance and anger in his face. Draco gave his father an unwavering gaze. Now, it Lucius' time to sigh. 

"Draco..."

"No, dad."

Lucius was surprised. He never thought that his son would defy him. "What?" Draco could already see the rage that was building in his father's eyes but still stood his ground. 

"No." Draco said it with fearless determination.

"What do you mean by 'no'?"

"I won't do it."

"And why is that?" Lucius said with a tightened jaw. He was already very frustrated with his son's behavior towards him.

"Because-"

"Because you're not ready? Is that it? Is that your petty excuse this time?" Lucius cut in. Draco just kept his steady glare on his father. "Look Draco," Lucius said, slowly walking towards Draco but Draco didn't even blink. "You are far from ready. You are perfect..." Now, that was when Draco cracked.

"Perfect?! PERFECT?! I'm only seventeen and you expect me to be... perfect?! And no. That's not my excuse,." Draco said with frustration. Draco turned away from his father, poured himself some more Brandy and took it all in in one gulp. Lucius sighed and tried to explain.

"Draco, why be stubborn? You know this is your fate. You were destined to be the heir."

Draco sighed and shook his head. Silence. Draco started to cool down. "Father, If I was destined for this, then why rush? Can't you wait for a few more years?"

"Draco," Lucius said with a stern voice. "I have waited for seventeen years for this. For seventeen years, I have looked forward into seeing my son raise the Malfoy name. I will not tolerate this behavior and whatever your excuse is. Why, I started leading the family when I was your age." 

"But that was you. I'm not you." Draco couldn't take it anymore. Why can't his father see it? 

"I always thought you were like me, my son." Lucius sighed put his hand on Draco's shoulder when he didn't answer. He still waited for an answer but when none came, Lucius gave one last squeeze on Draco's shoulder and headed for the door. When he was about to turn the door knob, he stopped and turned to Draco one last time. 

"I have faith in you, Draco. I know that you can do it." And with that, Lucius went out of the drawing room.

Draco was now very confused and at the same time frustrated. With his confusion or with his father, he doesn't know. He was pondering on this when, 

"Draco?"

Two cold blue eyes turned to the door and saw Hermione with a panicked expression. Both Draco's and Hermione's eyes met and Draco found an expression in her eyes that he has never seen for a long time.

Concern.

"Draco, are you alright? What's happening here? Is everything okay?" asked as she cautiously went inside the room. Draco went to her, confined her in a tight embrace and gently answered, "Yeah, Mia. Everything's fine."

Hermione smirked at the nickname. "So...it's _Mia_ now. What happened to _Mione_?"

"I can be original, can't I? And besides, Mione or Hermione is too long. Mia is shorter." They're faces were only centimeters apart and Draco started being sexy again. He then whispered huskily, "And much easier to moan out."

Hermione blushed at this and looked down. Draco just smirked as another perverted thought came to his mind. "Speaking of moans, how bout the quickie I wanted since this morning, huh? No witnesses."

Hermione snapped her head back up again and was about to retort but instead was met with a passionate kiss from Draco. He pinned her against the wall and started kissing down her neck. He started to unbutton Hermione's blouse when another interruption came.

"Hey Draco, where's the..."

The couple jumped with surprise and came face to face with none other than...

"Wood, get out!" With that, Draco slammed the door in front of Oliver's face.

"bath...room..."

**Dreamaker:** Hello. Okay, so a few notes.

**1.**I am making everyone OOC here, okay?

**2.** Lucius will be very different here so, don't be surprised.

**3.** Some unexpected people will be here in my fic and they will be OOC too!

Now that I've told you about these things, no need to flame me, ne? But If you have questions, please leave a review and I will answer them in the next chapter. Speaking of answering reviews, I'm going to answer the reviewers that reviewed in the last chapter.

_**cuttie-blossom: **Sorry if I kept you hanging. I try to update faster but my internet connection's not cooperating with me. But Hope you liked this chapter._

_**Pimpstress5120:** Scared? Of what? I don't get it. O.o Anyway. Thanks and hope you liked this chapter._

_**MelissA (chap.1 reviewer): **Is this really how you write that? And is your e-mail cHEcHE@ATT.NET or CheChe@att.net? Well, anyway. I just want to know coz I really want to e-mail you._

_**She-who-must-not-be-named:** *gasps* Oh no! She-who-must-not-be-named has come to get me. ^_^ Hehe. Sowi. Couldn't resist. His appearance did come quite a shock. You never did expect him to be here, did you?_

_**Kaki-Megami: **Sorry for the cliffhangers. But this chapter didn't have a cliffhanger this time. But if it did, tell me. Sorry again. It's just that, that's how I write. _

_**Snape's Female Twin (Chap.5 reviewer):** Thanks for thinking that my story's great and thanks for putting me in your favorite author's list. Hope you like this._

_**Demon Child:** Sorry if I didn't e-mail you. But maybe I did. Anyway. Don't get angry. . I hate it when people are angry at me. I'll try and e-mail you next time._

_**ZanarkandGirl:** Thanks and sorry for the long wait. I try to update sooner. Well, Draco dumping Pansy? So soon? Nah! Maybe I'll let 'Mia' and 'Drakey' have their secret rendezvous a little longer. And besides, it'll ruin the fun._

_**Cassie: **Well, what can I do? That's my specialty. Cliffhangers! Besides, it's what keep the reviews coming. But in this chapter, I didn't have a very teasing cliffhanger._

_**Nuriko:** Don't worry. I get that all the time but I just don't seem to stop it. Well, I just couldn't. I sort of love cliffhangers. Their so mysterious and keeps you guessing. Sometimes it makes you imagine what will happen next. And I want my readers to be like that. I want their imagination to run wild and make their own fic and post them in FF.net. (Do you get where I'm leading to? ^_~)_

_**Amora Ryuko: **Hey, a newbie! (please do not be offended.) Welcome to the club. No like it's a club or anything but anyway. Thanks for reviewing my fic._

_**TFG: **Are you 'Tom Felton's Girl'? Well, if not it's okay. It's just that I've seen someone named 'Tom Felton's Babe'. Well, that's what I think at least Thanks for reviewing._

_**Fiery Slut:** Hey! Long time no review, ne? You are horny. How old are you anyway? Are you sure your of age to be horny? ^_^ Hehe. Kidding. Anyway, thanks for liking the **hot** classroom scene. I'll try to let them get their quickie over with._

_**chairgirl:** Pansy? Who Pansy? Kidding. ^_~ I haven't forgot about Pansy, yet! ^_~ She's gonna come in soon and I think there will be more characters coming too. Do you think this story can hold up until **seventeen **chapters? I don't think so._

_**julia:** You hate me? You sure? Of course not! Nobody can hate the great dreamaker! I make your dreams come true! lol. Hey, wait. What does 'lol' mean anyway? Sorry I don't really know. Please can anyone tell me? The guy that likes Mione? Are you sure that it's a guy. I mean, sure I indicated the person as he but it can be anyone, right? (Oops! Another cliffy! Their gonna kill me!)_

_**Kristin Malfoy:** Another Malfoy! Yo! Wazup! Hehe. ^_^ Thanks for liking my story. Hope you keep on reading and reviewing! I mean, I am a family friend of the Malfoy's and well your a Malfoy so, you know. ^_~ _

_**Tom*Feltons*Babe (chap.9 reviewer):** Oh, so, there you are! So, your not TFG. And TFG's not you. Okay. I get it now. Don't chop off my head please. You think Draco was too harsh on Mia? (Yeah, I got used to typing that. I do agree with Draco. 'Mia' is shorter.) Sorry if I made it sound that way. I was just making him cover up so that Pansy wouldn't know what they're doing behind her back. _

Now that's done, I can give you an important announcement. 

Okay, since Only 17 is going smoothly, I'm going to continue it and it's really tough to end it. But don't worry, after Only 17, I have a new fic in mind. So, stay tuned.

It will be DM/HG as usual and maybe rated R as well.

R&R! 


	12. Your Mortal Enemy: Best Friend's Boyfrie...

Hey! Okay. Here comes! The next chapter of Only 17, you're favorite fic! lol. Thanks for reviewing in the last chapter. I'll thank each and every one of you later on. Well, on with the fic!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or 17. 

~*~

**Warning:** There will be a lot of OOCness. You have been warned.

~*~

**Note:** About the poll. I noticed that not so many people got the correct answer 'cause for one, Oliver Wood was not expected. Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed. My personal thank you's will be at the end of the chapter.

~*~

_**Only 17**_

**_Chapter XII_**

Weeks have passed since the day Oliver came and everything was going smoothly. Pansy, still oblivious of the things happening; Hermione and Draco, still continuing their rendezvous; Ginny, Parvati and Lavender, still enthusiastic about Hermione and Draco and, most of all, Oliver Wood always tailing on Draco about what happened the night he found both Hermione and he making out in the drawing room.

"C'mon, Draco. I know you're not telling me something."

"And I intend to let it stay that way." Draco mumbled as he closed his locker. He quickly walked away to shake off the annoying prat but just couldn't.

"Hey, Draco! Wait up!" Oliver called out from behind and jogged up to him. "Look mate, you may not tell me now but I'm bound to find out."

"I'd love to see you try." Draco said with a smirk. 

"Oh, you'll see. I'll be putting up a show that'll amaze even you." Oliver whispered as he looked at Draco straight in the eye. "Now, c'mon. I'm starving." With that, Oliver started to head for the cafeteria. Draco just rolled his eyes and followed his very annoying ally.

In the same cafeteria, Hermione and her friends were sitting in one table, absorbed in a conversation that people like Lavender and Parvati would love to talk about.

"Oh, its gonna be great. Everyone is gonna be there." Parvati said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and its all gonna be held by the pool. Isn't it cool!" Lavender added.

"And it will be..." Parvati started and looked at Lavender. Lavender looked back then as if understanding each other, they suddenly squealed.

"OVERNIGHT!!!"

The two overly hyper girls were talking animatedly to each other as Ginny watched them with exasperation. Hermione, well, she didn't really care. She was so engrossed in her book that she barely heard the squeals of the two gossipers.

Ginny gave out a tired sigh and turned to Hermione who was still reading her book. "Mione?"

"Hmm?" She answered without taking her eyes off her book.

"Are you going to the party?" Ginny asked her expectantly. Though she already knew the answer, Ginny still wanted to ask. Hermione finally looked up from her book and looked at Ginny with a curious expression on her face. "What party?"

Ginny sighed yet again. _'Of course, Hermione would never know about the party. She wasn't listening!'_ Ginny turned back to the yapping girls and just watched them talk. As she was just about to put down her head, someone held her from behind.

"You okay, Gin?" Ginny looked up then turned her head to see who the person was. She gasped when she saw his face. "Harry?!" Ginny burst out. "W-What are you doing here?" She was now standing face to face with Harry Potter.

Hermione was alerted by Ginny's outburst that she put down her book and looked to see what happened. "Ginny?" Unfortunately, Ginny was too busy drooling at Harry and looking shocked to cover it up.

"Gin, how 'bout we find an isolated spot and help me with somethin', huh?" Harry said huskily as he grabbed Ginny by the waist and started to breathe down her neck. Ginny looked down and saw something poking at his pants and blushed.

Lavender and Parvati stopped talking and, with Hermione, looked at Ginny with arched brows. Ginny gave them an apologetic look, mouthed an, _'I'll call you.'_ to Hermione and went off with Harry. Hermione nodded at Ginny and went back to her book. But Parvati and Lavender still couldn't get what they saw off of their minds.

"Lav," Parvati said, still looking at the spot Ginny and Harry formerly stood. "Did you see what happened there?"

"Yeah." Lavender was doing the same thing as Parvati only with widened eyes. "First Hermione, then Ginny." Hermione looked up from her book when she heard her name. "Hmm?"

"Nothing." Both Lavender and Parvati said at the same time. Hermione just shrugged and went back to her book as usual. The two girls looked at each other in understanding then turned to Hermione with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"So, Mione" Lavender started. "Do you have a last minute call from your boyfriend?"

Hermione looked at them curiously. "I do not have a boyfriend!" They both pointed over to the table where a certain blonde was having a conversation with his colleagues. Hermione turned to see and unconsciously stared at him. When Draco lifted his head, their eyes met. Draco then gave her a seductive smirk and a wink then turned back to his fellows.

Hermione turned back with a blush evident on her face.

"So?" Hermione looked up. Parvati and Lavender were looking back at her expectantly. Hermione's blush just deepened and turned back to her book.

There was silence for a while and Hermione was engrossed yet again in her book. Lavender and Parvati were already in a conversation on what to wear to the beach party. Everything was a-okay when a voice suddenly rang in Hermione's ear.

"Interesting." the voice whispered huskily. Hermione almost jumped like Ginny when she heard the voice. She quickly turned her head and saw none other than...

"Draco, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Pansy or something" Draco just looked at her with a seductive glint.

"Pansy's absent today, remember. And besides, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, declared half-day."

"So?" Hermione asked a little exasperated.

"So," Draco said as he lifted her up, bridal style. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione said as she tried to get down. "Put me down!"

Hermione struggled, Draco paid no heed and the other students watched the two go out of the cafeteria. The couple then successfully got out from the cafeteria and out of the steady stares of the students.

Meanwhile, both Parvati and Lavender were staring with open mouths at the couple. And for the first time in they're lives, they couldn't say anything. Then Oliver came by, carrying his food tray, and said out of the blue. "I didn't know Dumbledore declared half-day."

~*~

In the parking lot, Hermione was still struggling to get out of Draco's grasp. But, unfortunately for her, Draco was too stubborn to let her go. 

"Draco Malfoy, I demand you to put me down, now!" Hermione cried but Draco paid no heed. He just kept on walking until he reached his destination...his oh-so majestic Jaguar.

He put her down on the passenger's seat, buckled her seatbelt, closed the door then went around the other side of the car and did the same thing. Draco placed his hands on the steering-wheel and gave out a long breath. He just sat still and stared straight ahead, barely even blinking.

Hermione, like the very impatient girl that she was, gave out an annoyed sigh and looked at Draco who was still engrossed in looking ahead. Hermione frowned a little at this and followed his stare. she then gasped at what she saw.

"Typical, Potter, very typical." Draco said with a sigh. "It's amazing how many girls he's brought here." Hermione looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You mean, he's done that before?" She looked back at the two. Harry was furiously kissing Ginny and probably already giving her a hickey and Ginny, well, she was practically writhing in ecstasy. Draco shrugged then nodded. "Hundreds."

"Maybe, should we stop them?" Hermione said, panicking and equally worried because, heck, her friend was about to be devirginized (a/n: Is there even a word like that?) by a playboy (a/n: As if she wasn't. ^_~). Draco shook his head in reply and said, "What for? He'll do it with her some other day anyway. And besides, you must learn to never mess with Harry Potter when he's horny. Believe me." Draco was still looking at them with uncaring eyes. "I've learned the hard way."

"Why? What happened." Hermione asked him with curious eyes. Draco sighed and said, "You don't wanna know, Mia. You don't wanna know."

"It was _that_ bad, huh?" Draco nodded.

Silence enveloped the couple as they watched the two people snog in front of them. Suddenly, Draco spoke but without breaking his gaze. "You know how the saying goes, Mia. If you can't beat 'em..." His sentence was cut off when he saw Hermione's figure approach the snogging couple. "Your crazy." With that, Draco got out of his car and went after Hermione. 

~*~

Harry kissed Ginny's neck then went back up to her lips. He kissed her hungrily like there's no tomorrow. Ginny kept on writhing and started to moan. Harry smiled through the kiss. He was finally going to have her. Ginny felt him smile and broke the kiss and looked at him with a curious expression. Harry just smirked (a/n: Imagine that!) and kissed her once again on the lips. Ginny responded greatly as Harry started to snake his hand up her shirt. He started to caress her breasts which caused Ginny to moan. Harry was about to unclasp Ginny's bra when a voice suddenly interfered. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Harry stopped and looked up to see two people looking at them menacingly. He straightened up and cleared his vision. Once the blur in his eyes disappeared he frowned at what he saw. 

"I know how hungry you are for women, Potter, but you've gone too far." Draco said with venom in his voice. He was obviously disgusted at the way Harry was behaving. "Didn't your mother teach you how to behave?"

Harry's frown deepened. He then looked beside him and saw Hermione then said, "Same goes for you, Malfoy." Draco looked at his side and looked at Hermione that had a frown. She couldn't contain anymore of it and snapped back. "At least he's not the one making out in the parking lot." Harry scowled at her. "And who are you to talk?" 

"I'm Hermione Granger and the girl your snogging in the parking lot happens to be my best friend." Hermione stood frowning at Harry. She glared at him with all the anger in her. "Now I suggest you leave her alone, you son-of-a-..."

"Okay. That's it! We're going, Mia." Draco cut off as he dragged Hermione by her arm and towards the car. "But-but, Potter..."

"We can do that some other time, Mia." Draco was now literally dragging Hermione too the car.

"I'm not done with you yet, Potter!" Hermione shouted while struggling to get out of Draco's strong grip. "Once you hurt my best friend, I'll wring your horny neck!" With that, Draco dumped her into the car and they sped off.

Meanwhile, Harry was still glaring at the spot Hermione and Draco stood. Ginny looked up at him with worry. "Harry, let's go." Harry obliged but not after giving one last glare. With that, the couple got into Harry's car and sped off as well.

~*~

The both of them were quiet during the car ride until Draco stopped in front of their mansion. Hermione opened the door and got out of the car as Draco did the same. She was about to go in when Draco's hand stopped her and brought her to the backseat of the car. Once Draco got in and closed the door, he looked at Hermione straight in the eye. They held their stare for quite some time when Hermione looked down. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Draco asked giving her a cute confused look. Hermione giggled a little then said, "For what I did to Potter. I shouldn't have-"

"I understand." Hermione looked up with curious eyes. "You do?" Draco nodded. "I perfectly understand. I know how you felt. I know that you wanted to defend your best friend and I'm proud of you for that."

"You are?" Hermione said with a small smile. Draco nodded once again. They stared at each other again which made the atmosphere in the car turn hotter and tenser. Unfortunately or fortunately, Draco's hand was on Hermione's exposed thigh since she wore a mini skirt today. 

Draco's horny hand started to go up and up and up until the hem of her skirt. Once there, it lifted the hem and dove downwards to its hidden territory. Hermione let out a moan and some wetness was starting to form in between her legs. Meanwhile, Draco was also being aroused and the bulge in his trousers just got bigger and bigger every time he neared his territory.

After a few more minutes of diving in, Draco finally came to his destination and started to caress it through the fabric of Hermione's underwear. Hermione wanted to moan out but before a sound could come out of her lips, Draco crushed his onto it. He was kissing her roughly while at the same time rubbing Hermione's slick center.

Draco pulled down Hermione's underwear and plunged two fingers into her. Hermione moaned into the kiss and put her hand in action. Hermione started to feel for Draco's belt buckle and pry it open. Once done, she slipped her hand into his boxers and caressed his erection. Draco moaned and broke off he kiss only to start a trail of butterfly kisses down Hermione's neck and eventually gave her a hickey. 

The couple was having yet another hot session and since Draco didn't lock the door, the master of interruptions came. 

"It's getting hot in there!" 

"Wood!"

**Dreamaker:** So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review!

**Additional Notes:**

**1.** Harry was OOC, I know. If you guys didn't like the Harry that I created, sorry. But don't worry I'll be fixing this up. I'm just ding this to give you guys a little bit of confusion and suspense.

**2.** Oliver is too nosy. Sorry. Couldn't help it. I just have a different vision of Oliver Wood. I'm sorry if you don't like the way he acts but you just have to deal with it.

Are we done? Not yet? What did we miss? Oh, yeah. the answering of reviews. Almost forgot. Anyway.

_**darkvader69:** Hey, you know me. I'm TWISTED! I always was. You should've known by now. Hot scenes, huh?__ Yeah. That's what I'm famous for._

_**Anat:** I get that a lot. Many people its Harry then when they see its not Harry, they review telling me that they thought it was Harry but it wasn't. (Are you still with me here? Thought so.) Anyway. You better look forward to this. 'Cause I'm planning to make Oliver sgjhjcywgyctworcshgfgeycyetrcytbyotec..._

_**cuttie-blossom:** To tell you the truth, The name 'Mia' wasn't my idea. I just read it in one of the fics. I just remembered the name and how cool it was and just added it. Anyway. At least I updated. Fortunately, my connections starting to work with me._

_**Cassie:** Sorry if the last chapter was short. I didn't mean to. I guess I just wanted to introduce Oliver and Lucius in the fic. I also wanted to put in a conflict for Draco. I mean, sure Pansy's already a conflict but hey. Two conflicts are more than one! I mean, better then one. Hehe._

_**Angel of Wind:** Thank you, great angel. Hey, can you send God a message for me? Can you tell him that someday I might come to see him soon cause I'm strating to die out of insanity. (Joke.) Thanks again. Hope you like this chapter._

_**princess-malfoy:** Wow! Another Malfoy! Man, there are Malfoy's all around the world. the world is crawling with Malfoy's. Anyway. It's okay if you thought it was Harry. I understand. Oliver wasn't expected so, no big. I just want my readers to keep their brains going._

_**Fiery Slut:** HAIL OH HORNY ONE! Sowi. Hehe. So, your seventeen, huh? Cool. So this fic is definitely for you. No, don't kill Wood. He still has a long way to go. I can't afford to lose a character. HE STILL HAS A FUTURE!!!_

_**Nuriko:** They don't call me dreamaker for nothing. Thanks for thinking that the chapter was incredible. Though it was short. Sowi. Hope this chapter is long enough._

Okay. Done! Thank God! I thought I would never finish. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter when I get new ideas. This fic still has a long way to go.

R&R! 


	13. Oliver's Secret And being Engaged Withou...

Here's chapter 13. My lucky number! Yeah. Some may think that 13 is unlucky but for me, it's lucky! Cause my birthday is on the 13th of June! And I'm gonna be 13 this June! Yey! Anyway. On with the fic!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot.

~*~

**Note:** I'm sorry if the last chapter was too short. It was sort of like an insert chapter. Anyway, shall we?

~*~

_**Only 17**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

After the car incident, both Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their day glaring at Oliver who just brushed it away as if nothing happened. They casually went inside the Malfoy Mansion and was greeted by Roosevelt in his snappy suite. 

"Young master," Roosevelt started as they came in from the front door. "Your mother, with Ms. Parkinson and...um...her friend,"

"Millicent Bulstrode." Oliver filled in for Roosevelt. Everyone looked at him strangely as if he had grown tentacles on his body. "What?!"

"How did you know?" asked Hermione with great curiosity. Oliver just scratched his head sheepishly and replied, "Let's just say that we've met before."

Everyone still looked at him strangely but just shrugged it off when Roosevelt cleared his throat and continued. "As I was saying, your mother, Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Bullrode..."

"Bulstrode." Oliver corrected. They gave Oliver a _'shut up'_ look. He held up his hands in surrender and said, "I'll shut up now."

Roosevelt gave one last glance at Oliver then continued yet once again. "Anyway. They are in the drawing room waiting for you, young master."

Draco nodded a thanks to Roosevelt then winked at Hermione who smiled warmly in return. Roosevelt saw the exchange between the two and secretly smiled. Oliver, who was staring at Draco's form (a/n: Wonder why...), didn't and just followed Draco with his eyes.

"I will be going now, Ms. Hermione." Hermione looked at Roosevelt who just bowed down to her respectfully and left, and nodded at him with a smile. She looked at the retreating butler curiously. Though curious of his actions, Hermione just shrugged it off and went towards Oliver who was looking dreamily at the spot where Draco stood a while ago.

Hermione went over and patted him gently on the shoulder. When he didn't budge, she patted him a little harder but when he still didn't move, she pushed him until he became unbalanced and fell face first on the floor. "Hey! What was that for?"

"You were staring into space." Hermione scolded. "Dreamily." She added as an afterthought.

"But why did you have to push me?" Oliver whimpered as he rubbed his nose that received the hardest impact. "You've been around Draco too often."

Hermione didn't take notice of Oliver's last comment about her being with Draco too often in a bad way for she was actually flattered. She started to think about Draco then shook her head, _I can't think about him now, I have to deal with this pervert first._ With that, she asked, "Why were you looking at Draco like that?"

"Like what?" Oliver was obviously confused at what she was talking about.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said as she blushed a little bit.

"No, I don't know what you mean." He was now standing up and looking down at Hermione strangely. "You _have_ been around Draco too often. He's rubbing off on you."

"What do you mean, _He's_ _rubbing off on me_?" Hermione said firmly with her hands on her hips.

Oliver looked at her then sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. You got me." 

Hermione stared at him with a frown. "Huh?

"It seems that just have to tell you my secret." Oliver said as he sat down on the foot of the stairs. Hermione moved and sat down next to him.

"What secret?"

Oliver hesitatingly looked glanced at Hermione then sighed. He tried to stand up, "Naw. I can't. I-"

"No." But Hermione pulled him down again. "You will tell me what is wrong with you and you will tell me, now."

He looked at her with defeated eyes. "Right here?" He asked weakly.

"Right here." Hermione confirmed with a nod. Oliver sighed once again then run his hand through his brown hair. "Okay. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Hermione looked at him straight in the eye.

"You can not tell anyone my secret."

"Not even Draco?"

"_Especially_ Draco." Oliver said as he equaled her stare. 

"Hmm..." Hermione mumbled as she thought about it. "I don't know. Tell me the secret first."

"Alright." Oliver said before looking from left to right, up the stairs and down to the front door. Then he swooped down and whispered his secret in Hermione's ear. As he whispered, Hermione's eyes grew wide. Then Oliver backed off, Hermione looked at him with pure shock.

"Are you sure?" Oliver nodded. Hermione looked at the floor with her eyes open wide.

"You gotta keep the secret, Mia."

"Mia..." Hermione said as she looked up from the floor. Oliver looked at strangely then his eyes widened as well. "No, Mia. Please. Have mercy." Oliver said pleadingly.

"Mia..." Hermione repeated. "Mia...Draco...Mia...Draco..."

"Hermione?" He looked at her with a slight frown.

"Mia..."

"Mia...?" Oliver mimicked.

"Draco..."

"Draco...?"

Silence.

Then Hermione suddenly broke into a run to the direction of the drawing room. Oliver sat there letting, not understanding what Hermione meant. Then suddenly he realized that she was approaching the drawing room and since Draco was in the drawing room, she was approaching Draco then...

It dawned in him that Hermione was going to...

"Nooooo! Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!"

~*~

Draco knocked on the door to the drawing room three times then when he heard a faint, _come in_, he opened the door and was greeted by his mother. "Hello, Draco, dear. How was school?" 

"Great." Draco said uneasily. "Um, what are they doing here?" He pointed towards Pansy and Millicent.

Then, Pansy stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco had to refrain from rolling his eyes so, instead of doing so, he just stared blankly ahead. Pansy just didn't get the picture (a/n: She never does.) stood her ground.

"I'm here to talk to you, Drakie." Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice which, I might add, Draco hates so much.

"And what will we talk about?" Draco asked as he tried not to sound too harsh but some of it slipped away.

"What's the matter, Drakie? Is something wrong?"

Draco sighed with exasperation but didn't say anything after a few minutes. There was silence then Draco decided to get it over with. "What is it?"

Pansy smiled at him as he looked down at her with a blank expression but Pansy kept her smiling face and said, "I want to talk about our engagement."

Draco felt his world crashing down. He looked at her with widened eyes and stepped backwards away from her. He kept walking until he hit the bar and sighed. _Engaged? I can't be engaged. I-I'm not ready. What about Hermione?_

He snapped his head up and mumbled, "Hermione..."

"Drakie?" Pansy had a worried expression on her face. "Hermione? What happened to Hermione?"

"Mia..." Draco was now like in a trance. He then closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and looked directly into Pansy's.

"Who said I wanted to be engaged to you?"

~*~

Hermione ran as fast as she can towards the drawing room. It was like she was being chased by a pack of wolves. She heard Oliver's faint voice from a far but paid no heed. She just ran faster until she got to the door of the drawing room. She looked behind her and saw Oliver trying to catch up but she was obviously a faster runner than he is. She smiled then opened the door. Hermione now had a mischievous glint in her eyes. When the door was widely opened, she was greeted by two pairs of eyes.

Draco was still facing the bar and Pansy was looking at him with shock. Hermione didn't understand anything and felt that she barged in on an important conversation, she decided to just come another time.

"Um, is this a bad time? 'Cause, you know, I can come some other time and-"

"No."

Everyone had their eyes on Draco. He looked up at Hermione with a cold gaze. "Come here."

Hermione, knowing better than to disobey Draco, closed the door and began to walk towards him but before she could move, Draco spoke up again. "Lock the door." So, she did. She slowly walked toward Draco who draped his arm around her shoulder.

Draco then gave her a short but passionate kiss that caught everyone by surprise. Even herself. He straightened up and looked at Pansy with a sharp look.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet," Draco guided Hermione in front of him then embraced her from behind by her waist.

"My fiancée."

**Dreamaker:** Was it a long wait? Was the chapter too short? Please tell me! 

**Additional Notes:**

**1.** Fiancée is read as _fee-yan-sey_. It's just that fiancée is the female version of fiancé. If your confused, never mind.

**2.** You will find out Oliver's secret as we go on. I can't reveal it to you yet.

Okay. Let's read and answer some reviews!

_**TiNy-DaNcEr (chap. 1 reviewer):** Okay, I will not laugh at your pen name. Though they say that pen names usually express the person behind the name, I don't think your...uh...tiny. Anyway, there are actually loads of fanfiction writers from the Philippines. Take **darkvader69** for example. Thanks for reading my fic. I truly appreciate it. Keep reading!_

_**cuttie-blossom:** If you do that to Oliver, who will I put in his place. I'll miss him. I like messing with his mind. Please don't kill him. ;_; But he's a pain in the ass anyway so go on then. (joke. :p) I didn't know there was a **KILL WOOD CLUB**. Anyway, I update faster these days cause schools out and I'm having loads of inspiration. Keep reading!_

_**lu-lu 62:** Okay. Thanks for luving my fic. I'll finish this, don't worry. Anyway, keep reading!_

_**She-who-must-not-be-named (chap. 11 reviewer):** I don't mind if you didn't review in chap. 11. It was short anyway and didn't expect you guys to review. Thanks. Keep reading!_

_**Akasha:** Thanks. Write another fic? Hmm. Maybe after I finish this. I tend to lose inspiration if I have too many fics in mind so maybe next time. How bout a sequel, huh? Keep reading!_

_**darkvader69:** No! I can not kill off Wood. And Reading Class, don't remind me! Now, that was when I hope Oliver was there to interrupt. But, what would happen if the guys find out that I write things like this? Anyway, for me, Oliver Wood is too up tight in J.K.R.'s point of view. I just want to loosen him up. (Okay, maybe his screw is too loose for your liking.)_

_**Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby:** Finally! Someone who sees the beauty of Oliver's interruptions. I thank you! *bows respectfully* I'll explain Draco and Oliver's **relationship** with each other as we go on._

_**Anat:** Yey! Another one that loves **my** kind of Oliver. About the **oh-so majestic Jaguar** thing, I was exaggerating. Anyway. I didn't know what else to write at that time so...Anyway. Keep reading!_

_**Fiery Slut:** Ah! My horny friend, how are you? Oliver's timing is wrong? Hmm. That's how I built him, I guess. He wanted to change his ways and I was more than glad to create a new image for him so there he is! I'm sorry that there are not much of **hot, sizzling scenes** YET! They're coming, don't worry. Oh, and, um, what's a **voyeur**?_

_**Draco_Fan:** Isn't it great? How we could relate to them. Yeah. Anyway, you're welcome, uh, whoever you are. Keep reading!_

_**Banana Flavored Eskimo:** Your pen name reminds me of **Magnolia Kimmy**. He/she's an eskimo, right? Yeah. Anyway, to tell you the truth, I don't know anything about high school life. I'm only starting high school this year and a freshman too. I try though. Thanks for the praise._

_**sexy girl:** Hmm...What school? How bout **Hogwarts High**? lol. What year are they in? If you want the U.S. term, they're in 2nd year High school. But in our country's term, they're already supposed to be freshman in college. ^_^; Well, I think we should stick to the U.S. term. And I'll have to think all night about whether I should make Mia pregnant. Keep reading! (Hmm...make Mia pregnant...hmm...)_

_**Nuriko:** Well, let us welcome Harry to the bad side. Harry is always the good guy in many fics. I want him to be different. Yeah, you noticed that I like to twist the character's minds. Keep reading!_

Thank God! That's done. All I have to say is that I hope you liked this chapter. 

R&R!

_**Fanfictions Suggested to be Read:**_

_When Dreams Come True -by: darkvader69_

_My Only Wish This Year -by: dreamaker13 (one-shot) _


	14. Library Mishaps And A Phone Call

Hello! I'm back! I love to be back. When I am happy, I make other people happy. And right now, I'm very happy so everyone of you will be rewarded of happiness as well. Well, shall we?

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything but the plot and the title and maybe some of the OOCness of these people but besides that, I own nothing.

~*~

**Note:** Sorry if there are teasers about Oliver's secret in this chapter. Some of you have already gotten close to his secret but not the exact secret. Alright? Alright.

~*~

_**Only 17**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

One week more of tests and projects and Hermione was free for two months of vacation. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her brown hair. Since it was exam week, everyone was cramming in the library with their heads stooped down to their books. Hermione gave out another sigh and went back to her work when Ginny came over. "Hey, Hermione!"

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said tiredly as she kept her head down. Ginny looked at her curiously. "Mione? You okay?" Hermione's head moved from side to side without saying anything. "What's wrong then?" Ginny asked with a concerned tone. Ginny moved to the seat near Hermione's and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione just kept still with her forehead on the opened book.

Ginny tried to comfort Hermione, her friend just groaned in frustration and never look up. Fortunately for Ginny but unfortunately for Hermione, Oliver was passing by and saw Hermione's predicament. He went over to their table and sat across Hermione.

"Hey, Mia! What's up?" Oliver, despite the heavy week, was still as giddy as ever. He looked at Hermione with a smile then frowned when she didn't respond. "What's her problem?" Ginny just shrugged then Hermione's head looked up and straight at Oliver.

"What's my problem? Your asking, what's my problem?! You are my problem!"

"What did I do?" Oliver was unaffected by Hermione's outburst but Ginny was. "Calm down, Mione. What did he do wrong?"

"What he did wrong?!" Hermione's eyes were now blazing and was looking at Ginny. "He himself is wrong!"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with him." Ginny said as she looked at Oliver who had little sweat drops on his forehead though the library was air conditioned. 

"Well, Ginny," Hermione started as she stood up and pointed at Oliver. "Let me tell you the haunting story that he told me and I promise you could never ever sleep without thinking about it ever again."

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously as she opened her mouth to retell the horrifying story of Oliver Wood when he himself came up to them covered Hermione's mouth and pulled her into one corner. "Excuse us for a second."

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"The promise." Hermione tilted her head to one side innocently. Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know. To never tell my secret to anyone, _especially_ Draco?" With that, Hermione perked up. "Draco?" Oliver nodded.

"Yeah. Dra-" Oliver's eyes widened. "N-No. Mia, please." Hermione suddenly grew a malicious smirk. Oliver started to sweat again. Hermione was giving Oliver a look that even Draco would be proud of. "Man, Mia. You _have_ been around Draco too much." Oliver tried to joke but Hermione just turned around and looked for her dear Draco.

"Draco? Oh, Draco." Hermione pat her index finger on her chin. "Hmm. Where could my dear, handsome, cunning fiancé be?"

At the mention of the word, _fiancé_, Oliver snapped his head at Hermione direction with a frown. "Fiancé? What do you mean by _fiancé_?" Hermione gave off an exasperated sigh and explained.

"Fiancé. A noun that is used-"

"I know what the word means!"

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!" Shushed the studying students in the library. Oliver gave them a nervous smile and followed Hermione who started to look for Draco again.

"Mia. You haven't answered my question." Oliver said in a whisper this time. He couldn't afford being shushed for the second time around. Hermione just ignored him and kept on searching until she saw something platinum blond.

"Draco!" Hermione called out. But when he didn't respond, Hermione frowned and slowly went towards him. 

Draco was seated at a table with a pencil perched on his right ear and a pen in his right hand. His handsome face was scrunched up in a cute frown as he tried to solve a certain math problem. All Hermione could do was stare at him dreamily without making a noise. Oliver looked confused. He looked back from Hermione to Draco then back again. _I don't understand any of this_.

"Hermione, answer my interrogation." Hermione faced him with a confused look. "Answer my question!" Oliver said very exasperated.

"What question?" Oliver sighed in frustration. "What do you mean by fiancé?" The look on Hermione's face told Oliver, _'What the hell are you talking about?'_ Oliver sighed yet again. "You know what I mean." Now, it was Hermione's turn to sigh. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, I don't. I have to help Draco." Hermione turned back to Draco. "He needs me." Like on queue, Draco ruffled his hair, groaned in frustration and cried out, "Argh! Mia, help me!"

Hermione gave Oliver with a knowing look and started to go towards Draco who was in the same position that she was minutes ago until Oliver pulled her back.

"Wait. But I thought you were looking for Draco to tell him my se-" Oliver, realizing what he said, shut his mouth quickly. Hermione looked back at Oliver with a smile. 

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder, Oliver." Oliver slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Me and my big mouth."

Hermione slowly walked towards Draco then sat beside him. She draped her arm around Draco and whispered in his ear, 

"Draco?"

A groan.

"Draco, it's me, Mia." Draco stopped groaning and looked up at her. Then, without warning, he cupped her face and gave her a long passionate kiss. 

Draco's hands went down to Hermione's waist and under her shirt while her hands went down to his chest and was trying to find the buttons but only felt a field of cloth. She broke the kiss and looked at Draco with a confused frown. 

"Where are your buttons?"

"What buttons?" Draco said with frown as well. 

"The buttons on your..." Hermione looked down at Draco's torso and found a black sweater with no buttons. She looked back up at Draco's smirking face with an innocent smile. "Oh."

Draco leaned in for another kiss when a sneeze was heard. Both Hermione and Draco looked at Oliver who just shrugged. "Hey. Don't look at me. I didn't do it." They looked back at each other then leaned in for another kiss when another sneeze was heard. Now, Draco was pissed.

He got up from his seat and went towards the bookshelf in front of the table where he was seated. He heard faint voices behind it.

"Keep quiet, Parvati. They might see us."

"Well, it's not my fault that I'm allergic to dust."

Draco looked back at Hermione and Oliver with a smirk. Oliver raised his eye brow while Hermione giggled silently. Draco offered his arm and whispered, "Shall we?" The couple went around the bookshelf and found Lavender and Parvati crouched down whispering at each other. They saw Lavender look through the hole through the books.

"Look what you did, Parvati. They got away." Lavender looked at Parvati angrily. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? My Fault?! Whose crazy idea was this? Yours! Who dragged me here? You!"

"Um, Parvati..."

"I'm not finished yet! You ought to listen to me cause I have a lot to say. Actually, make yourself comfortable, Lavender, this will be a long talk."

"Um, Parvati..."

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Three voices said together. Parvati looked at Lavender with fear while Lavender only nodded. Parvati turned around and saw Draco, Hermione and Oliver who were staring at her angrily. Parvati smiled a nervous smile. 

"Hello, Draco, Hermione and, um, Oliver. Why are you here?"

"Well," Hermione started. "Draco and I wanted some quality time together when we heard sneezing sounds that interrupted us."

Parvati gave a nervous laugh and looked at Lavender who looked at Oliver. "You." Oliver looked at her and pointed at him. Lavender sighed, "Yes, you. What's your reason for coming here?"

"Oh, nothing." Oliver said with a wave of the hand. "I was just going with the flow. But actually, I am also a bit frustrated with your interference."

"And why is that?" Lavender stood up to look at Oliver better.

"Because you stopped Hermione's only distraction."

"Distraction?" Parvati said, standing up as well. "Distraction from what?"

"From telling Draco my se-...Oops." Oliver covered his mouth once again.

Draco looked at Oliver when he heard his name. "From telling me what?"

"Distraction from telling you about his se...se...zero." Hermione said in salvation.

"Zero?" Draco asked with a confused look. "What zero?"

"Um..." Hermione looked at Oliver for help who said, "Zero in...um...ah! Zero in trigonometry?"

Draco looked from Oliver, who had a hopeful face saying, _'I hope he buys it.'_, to Hermione, who had a puppy dog look that said, _'We'll make love tonight if you buy it.'_, then back to Oliver. He stared at him in silence then finally shrugged and mumbled a soft, "Hmm." before the bell rang.

Once the bell rang, everyone in the library scrambled to get their things and out the library hoping they won't be late for class. Draco did the same and Hermione as she started to go to her table to gather her things when Draco pulled her back.

"Draco, I have to get to class."

"Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

"No. Why?"

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"Sure, Draco but what-..."

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco disappeared in the crowd of rushing students. Hermione frowned a little and scratched the back of her head. She then turned, got her things and got her things before mumbling, "I never understood that guy."

~*~

Later that night, Hermione was sprawled on her couch with Leo, her brown husky, was lying down on the floor near the couch. She was reading a novel when the phone rang. Hermione was too engrossed in her reading that she didn't even bother to answer the phone and let the answering machine answer.

_"Hi! Sorry. I'm not around at the moment maybe you could leave a message after the beep. *BEEP!*"_

The answering machine answered the call but no sound was heard from the other line. Though Hermione could hear that the phone in the other line was up, not a single voice was heard. There was then another beep heard and the message was up. Hermione frowned a little but just shrugged it off and went back to her book.

There was a few minutes of silence when the phone rang yet again but this time, Hermione answered the phone. "Hello?"

No answer.

"Hello...?"

No answer.

"Answer damn it!"

Still no answer.

"Stop fucking with me and answer the phone!"

There was still no answer. 

Hermione was now very agitated. She then slammed the phone in frustration and crossed her arms over her chest. Leo looked at her with a curious puppy dog look. Hermione looked back at him and stared at him for a long time. Leo tilted his head when the phone rang the third time. Hermione mumbled, "This better be good." before answering. She slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mia."

"Um..."

"It's Oliver. I've been trying to call you but the phone's busy."

"Oh."

"Did Draco call you?" Oliver suddenly said with a hint of distress in his voice. Hermione was alarmed at this and frowned.

"No. Why? Should he have?"

"No...but, um..."

"What is it?"

"Mm, nothing." Oliver said while shaking his head in the the other line.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Then silence.

No one spoke up for a while then Oliver sighed. "Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Hermione said curiously. Oliver sighed again. "For not telling Draco my secret."

"You didn't really think I would tell Draco that, did you?"

"Well..."

"And besides, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that."

Oliver smiled through the phone. Hermione did as well, just sensing Oliver's smile. "Thanks again, Mia."

"Anytime, Wood." And with that, Hermione hung up and so did Oliver in the other line with a dreamy smile.

**Dreamaker:** There's another chapter. Sorry for keeping the cliffhanger in the other chapter hanging. I'll be getting to that.

**Additional Notes:**

**1.** If your confused about the time traveling, lets just say that, during the time span that I didn't mention, nothing very interesting happened.

**2.** Oliver's secret is still unrevealed.

And now, to answer my lovely and inspiring reviews. I love you guys!

_**Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: **Nope. Can't tell you. It'll ruin my fun. And yeah, I agree with you that Oliver and Draco are cute. I don't mind you saying it a million times coz IT'S TRUE!!! Keep reading!_

_**princessangel14: **I made Oliver that way to make his character a little more fun than the original. And anticipate unpredictable things happening in this story. I have a crazy mind sometimes._

_**darkvader69:** Yeah, it is my screw that's loose. I think I gave him my loonyness. And not am I only crazy but unpredictable. Side effects of the loonyness sickness. And about Ms. Cora, TO HELL WITH HER!_

_**Tom*Felton's*Babe:** Cool. I always wanted to go abroad but is still stuck here in the Philippines. What do you call people from Peru? and what language do you use? I'm just really interested. Draco and Oliver's relationship will be given when the time comes._

_**Fiery Slut:** Oh. So that's what **voyeur** means. Thanks. Peeping tom? You mean peeping tom felton? Maybe not. And yes, I am only twelve as of now. And thanks for the greeting. I promise to make an extra special chapter on my birthday. How bout a very long chapter solely dedicated to making love? Maybe not. I don't know. Just wait for it. Thanks for the praise. Actually, I won first place in the story writing contest when I was in fourth grade and **darkvader69** won third place, right? Yeah. We're partners in crime._

_**She-who-must-not-be-named:** Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't expect that coming either. I was just typing on my computer when I suddenly wrote the words **My fiancée**. I couldn't believe even myself._

_**Nuriko:** Your addicted reading it. I'm addicted writing it! I couldn't go on a day without writing this fic. After I finish this chapter, I start on the next. I couldn't stop. I'll sure be continuing cause I ain't going nowhere (not until classes start at least.) So I'm updating as fast as I can for you guys since summer vacation is almost over._

_**Cassie:** Yeah, I made them engaged and they almost slit my throat because of it. Actually, I was possessed by a spirit that just wrote that phrase. And I will keep my fingers to myself (since I'm typing. I was about to say keep my mouth closed.) and won't type anything beyond Oliver. Let him tell you his secret._

_**LadyLoca231 (chap.1 reviewer):** I would like to explain to you that this is an A/U fic. I got that a lot when I was starting my fic. I understand your confusion. Hope you keep on reading. (even if you are confused.)_

_**CindyLea:** Sorry but can't tell you. Yeah. OOCness is fun. Especially with innocent minds. *laughs evilly*_

_**cuttie-blossom:** what accent? you mean the French accent or the Italian accent? Anyway. If you killed Wood, no more secret to be told. But don't worry, maybe I'll let him die. Maybe..._

_**Voltor:** My lips and fingers are sealed._

_**belle-stevenson: **Thanks! Keep reading!_

That's all for now. Stay tuned for another chapter. I might be making another fic. I don't know just stay updated, K?

R&R!


	15. I Just Love You

Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you for your very inspiring reviews. I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. This fic is almost coming to an end and I might be making another fic. Stay tuned!

~*~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

~*~

**Note:** Since I changed the genre from _Romance/Angst_ to _Romance/Mystery_, things will be very, maybe, unpredictable.

~*~

**_Only 17_**

**_Chapter XV_**

It was already Saturday and Hermione forgot all about the mysterious call she received two days ago. She never mentioned it to anyone and just moved on with her life. _Besides,_ she thought. _I have a date with Draco today and nothing can spoil it._

Hermione looked at the clock then gasped. "9:50!" She looked out her window. Hermione sighed when she saw that Draco's car wasn't there yet. But when she turned away from the window, a black Jaguar quietly parked right in front of Hermione's front lawn.

~*~

Draco parked his black Jaguar in front of Hermione's front lawn. He looked up and just saw Hermione turn her half naked back (a/n: She was wearing a towel.) face the window. He figured that she still wasn't ready and smirked maliciously.

The blonde seventeen year old got out of his vehicle and went towards the front door. He turned the doorknob, found it open then smirked wider. Draco went inside quietly as to not alarm Hermione. 

He crept soundlessly into the living room and found Leo on the couch just looking at him curiously. Draco patted the husky and slowly crept upstairs.

Once he got on the second floor, he heard a soft voice coming from one room which door was slightly a jar. Draco peeped in and saw Hermione in front of her closet, only wearing a towel, choosing what to wear. Draco smirked again and tiptoed towards Hermione.

Hermione's back was facing him so, she couldn't see him walk up to and wrap his arms around her slim waist. She almost jumped when she felt soft velvety lips on her bare shoulder. Hermione eventually relaxed when she felt Draco parting the towel she was wearing and was caressing her abdomen without taking his lips off her creamy shoulder. Hermione shuddered in pleasure.

Draco continued to caress Hermione's abdomen then slowly dragged his hands up to Hermione's covered breasts. He frowned and lift his head to look at Hermione who suddenly snapped out of her reverie. She looked at Draco curiously. "What's wrong?"

He turned her to face him and tugged at the towel and let it fall to the floor. The frown was still on his face as he looked at Hermione who had an innocent look on her face. "What's the matter? Didn't you know that there were strapless bra's?"

Draco shook his head as he looked back down at her breasts. "No. I guess not." Now, it was Hermione's turn to frown.

"Why not?" Draco stepped forwards so that their faces were only inches away. Hermione felt his warm breath on her wanting lips. "I never did bother with them." He whispered. "Not until now."

Draco wrapped his arms around her body to her back and fumbled with the clasp. When he almost got it off, his dear Mia had to stop him. He looked at her with a puppy dog look but Hermione didn't buy it and pulled away from his embrace, much to their annoyance.

"Please, Mia. Just for fifteen minutes." Draco said in an almost baby voice. Hermione smiled softly and pat his head as if he was a mere five year old, not her sexy fiancé. 

"Not now, Draco. I still have to out my clothes on." Hermione said turning back to her closet and picked out an outfit. Draco lay down on Hermione's bed with his hands behind his head and said carelessly, 

"What for? You already look good without any."

Just as Hermione put on her baby blue spaghetti strap, which hovered just above her navel, over her blue jeans, she walked over to Draco, who was still horny, and stood in front of him. He brought her body to his. "But then again, I don't want eyes all over what's mine."

Hermione chuckled as Draco kissed the skin around her navel. He then dipped his tongue in her navel and started to French with it. Hermione started to giggle and squirmed a little. Draco finally let her go and pulled her down. He ravished her mouth and bit on her lower lip. He started to kiss down her jaw to her slender neck. He kissed even further down to her collarbone. 

Hermione moaned out as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. Draco pulled Hermione towards him which caused them to fall on the bed. With Hermione on top of him. Draco started to kiss up from her collarbone to her ear where he licked on the sensitive skin under it. Hermione squirmed as she feel beside Draco.

Draco faced her and kissed her with everything that he's got. he pulled at her waist and started to lift her shirt. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him harder. Draco's wandering hands ventured forward and made contact with Hermione's breasts. He squeezed them through the fabric of her strapless bra.

Draco smiled through the kiss at the thought of her strapless bra. He stopped squeezing and pulled back from the kiss. He looked at Hermione's brown eyes and he lift her shirt over her head and took in her beautiful creamy skin.

He leaned in for another passionate kiss. Their tongues clashed together with all the passion that they could muster. Draco was already toying with the button and zipper of Hermione's jeans when his cell phone rang.

They pulled away with an exasperated sigh as Draco got his cell phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and read, _Oliver Wood_. Draco rolled his eyes, pressed the call button and answered the stupid call. "Make it quick. I'm busy."

"Where are you?" Oliver asked in the the other line. Draco gave a frustrated sigh. 

"In a hotel room making beautiful love with my sexy fiancée." Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay. I'm in Hermione's house, alright. So I half lied." Draco said in defense.

"What do you mean '_half lied_'?" Draco smirked with malice. 

"Wouldn't you want to know." Oliver then blushed and thanked God that Draco wasn't there to see the tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Whatever." He answered weakly. Then Draco went back to being furious but was still laughing inside. 

"What do you want?" Draco said in mock exasperation. He looked at Hermione, who was caressing his inner thigh, and winked at her seductively. Hermione smirked and started to kiss his neck.

"Well, let me see..." Oliver, who was oblivious of what was happening in the other line, said with a hint of sarcasm. "Besides that you were supposed to be here about, _THIRTY MINUTES AGO_...No. Nothing. Nada."

Hermione, who heard Oliver's very loud outburst, stopped sucking on Draco's neck and turned to look at the alarm clock on her nightstand and saw that it was already,

"10:30! Draco we have to go." She looked at Draco, who was still messing with Oliver's mind, in panic. Hermione watched as he smirked and spoke to Oliver.

"Then why'd you even call me if you didn't want anything?" Draco said with a smirk. "Now hang up. I'm still busy making beau-"

Hermione heard Oliver groan in frustration through the other line and also stomp his foot on the ground before cutting Draco off, shouting, "YOU GET HERE IN FIVE MINUTES **FLAT**! NO MORE NO LESS!" Then hung up.

Draco snickered a little bit more before ending the call and putting it back in his pocket. He then sighed with mock pity and said while shaking his head, "That guy needs an attitude adjustment."

Hermione giggled along with him but was stopped by a passionate kiss. Courtesy of Draco Malfoy. Since she still wasn't wearing her top, Draco put it to his advantage and started to roam Hermione's upper body with his hands. 

Draco, not satisfied with touching her with his hands, licked down to Hermione's neck. He sucked on the sensitive flesh until it formed a small red spot. Draco then inspected his work with a smirk. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What did you do?" Draco got the small mirror from Hermione's nightstand and put it in front of her. She gasped at what she saw. "A hickey?!"

The young Malfoy nodded eagerly with an overly enthusiastic smile on his face. Hermione looked closer at the red spot on the place where neck meets shoulder. She put the mirror down with a sigh and got up to put her spaghetti strap on. Hermione went over to her closet again and took out a jean jacket and put it on.

Draco kept his eyes on her form with the lust still there. He got up and went towards her when she looked back at him sternly. He titled his head innocently at Hermione who just raised her brow at him. Draco sighed in defeat and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon, Mia. Let's go." Draco ushered her out of her room. "Can't let _Woody_ blow his top again."

~*~

Parvati rolled her eyes upward as Lavender and Ron snogged...Ginny and Harry, well, snogged...and Oliver paced in front of her. They've been here since quarter to ten. Draco's orders. He said it was something important and it had something to do with Hermione, and that made Ginny, Lavender and herself go straight away to the mall.

"But not without our boyfriends." One of the two insisted which was Ginny. 

"If Mione gets to take her man then we're taking ours." Lavender added.

So, here they were with their boyfriends...snogging...IN PUBLIC! You know, the usual. But unfortunately, in Oliver's opinion, their, shall we say, '_boss_' is running late. He said that he would be here at 10:15 but it was already, what?

"10:16 and he's not here yet." Oliver said as he looked at his watch once more and paced again. Parvati rolled her eyes for the third and last time and stood up. 

"Will you stop it!" Parvati said as she pushed him down on the bench they were occupying. "That pacing of yours is making me dizzy."

"But they're not here yet. Look! It's already..." Oliver stood up again and looked at his watch. "10:17?! We're already two minutes behind schedule!"

"Oh, shut up." said the annoyed teen as she put her hands on her hips and watch her skeptic companion pace yet once again.

Then, like what always happens in the mall, Parvati was just there, standing, minding her own business when a pompous jerk suddenly rammed into her from behind and didn't even bother to stop and apologize. After she was knocked over, Parvati anticipated kissing the cold tiled floor of the mall but instead kissed a soft warm body.

Parvati looked up and saw two soft brown eyes look down at her.

"Are you okay?" said the beholder of the eyes. Parvati was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know Oliver was this-..._Wait! Oliver?!_ Parvati thought as she straightened up and looked at Oliver from head to toe. _I didn't know Wood was this cute._

Parvati looked up and saw Oliver looking at her strangely. She just blushed and looked away, hoping that he would just worry about Draco's tardiness. But unfortunately, he didn't he just looked at her and, better yet, moved to sit beside her, very, and I mean, very closely.

"You didn't answer me." Oliver said in a low voice as he turned Parvati's face to look at him. 

They both stared at each other as their faces started to inch closer together. Parvati could already smell Oliver's pinewood scent. Never in her wildest dreams did she see herself in this state with Oliver Wood. _I don't know what I'm doing anymore._ Their lips were only centimeters apart someone just had to interrupt.

"Look at them. They are so cute!"

"Yeah. And all this time I thought that he was gay."

The two, almost kissing, couple snapped out of their trance and two figures that stared down at them. One was smiling at their cuteness and the other was smirking with some sort of triumph. Both Parvati and Oliver stood up and straightened their selves. The other four looked at them with amusement as well.

Oliver ran his fingers through his brown hair. He noticed Draco staring at him with a smirk and blushed. "What?!"

Draco tapped Oliver in the back with his smirk still on and said, "Now I know you're straight."

Oliver's blush deepened then his eyes widened. "I'm not gay!"

"Sure. Tell yourself that." Draco said as he walked off with Hermione at his side. Oliver fumed then ran after Draco. 

"You take that back!" Draco just laughed as he ran as far away from Oliver as possible while carrying Hermione with him.

"Draco, put me down!" Hermione laughed.

"First stop, swim suit!" Draco said as he carried Hermione around the mall, not caring about other people's stares.

~*~

After much walking and shopping around the mall, Hermione, Oliver, Parvati and the two snogging couples went by the Food Court to get food for their famished bodies. They were so exhausted and hungry that once the food were placed in front of them, they instantly dug in.

Hermione watched as Lavender held a piece of shrimp in her mouth while Ron tried to get it out with his mouth and Harry smear some gravy on his lips as Ginny licked it clean. These simple, intimate actions somehow made her miss Draco even more though she knew that he was only a few floors away. Oliver noticed Hermione's down mood with a look of concern on his face.

"Mia, what's wrong?" Oliver said as he put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. She sighed and looked back down at her half eaten food.

"I just miss Draco." She looked at him with a small smile. Oliver looked at her with surprise. 

"Already?" Hermione nodded then looked at the couples in front of them, No one spoke between the two of them for quite sometime until Oliver said in a hushed tone, "Mia?"

"Hmm?" murmured his female companion as she toyed with her food.

Oliver was quiet for a moment. He didn't know how to say this for he has never confided in anyone about this certain touchy subject. Oliver didn't know why he even wanted to consult Hermione about it but a feeling told him that she had the answers that he was looking for.

After a few more silent seconds, Oliver took a deep breath and, with all the courage in him, looked at Hermione and spoke.

"Mia, how do you know when you're, you know, in..." Oliver trailed off.

Hermione turned to look at him as if telling him to go on but he didn't. She smiled as if knowing what he was talking about and placed her hand on top of his. She looked at Parvati, who was seated on the other side of Oliver, then smiled wider.

"You'll know when it comes." Oliver still looked confused.

"Yeah. But the problem is I don't know when it's there." Hermione smiled. Somehow, she knew how he felt. She didn't know why but she felt she understood him.

"Don't worry, Woody. It'll give signs."

"What signs?"

Hermione thought for a while and tried to recall the things she read in novels and seen in plays or television. The signs that nature gives you, telling when to act or not. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. Hermione then exhaled and looked at Oliver with a small smile.

"To be honest," she shrugged embarrassingly. "I don't know."

Oliver smiled back and looked back at his empty plate. He was thinking now. It was like, the talk with Hermione made his situation much more confusing. He tried to ponder much on it, tried to understand it thoroughly, analyze it but somehow he was stuck. Oliver gave out a heavy sigh as a sign of his defeat. He will never understand love. 

He then looked up and glared at the giggling Hermione who was walking towards the water station. "I'm not _Woody_!"

~*~

Draco sighed as he neared the foot of the escalator to the food court where his dear fiancée was. Yes, _His_ dear _fiancée_. Honestly, he didn't know why he proclaimed to his mother, his ex-girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend's friend that Hermione was his fiancée. Maybe it was because of the fact that he didn't, and never will, want to be wedded to Pansy Parkinson. Heck! He didn't even know why she was his _girlfriend_. 

And so, the fact that he wanted to be away from Pansy was what made him have an, let's say, _affair_ with Hermione. He didn't know why but somehow he was attracted to her. Draco knew that the first time he kissed her was when his own self control will crumble. It was hard very hard to explain even to himself. It was an odd feeling that he had never felt before.

Draco closed his eyes and relived his first night with Hermione. The way she looked when she writhing in ecstasy beneath him, as she moaned out his name for more and how her kisses tasted like vanilla. He liked, no, he loved it! He loves the way her body curves in the right places, the sweet taste of her lips, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the sexy frown that she gave Potter when she was angry, the way she blushed, the way her hair cascaded down her back like a silky waterfall...Draco opened his eyes in realization. It was the answer to all of this. Why did he want her? Why did he save her from the rushing car? Why he held her close that rainy day? Why he offered to take her to his home? Why he declared her as his soon-to-be wife? It all made sense now. _I think..._

_I love her...__?_

Once Draco finally got off the escalator, he was greeted with a long passionate kiss. Draco stood in shock and before he could respond, she retracted from him but didn't take her arms off around his neck. She looked deeply into his eyes with a smile. 

"I missed you." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. 

Draco held her tight and inhaled her wonderful strawberry scent that was kept in her soft brown hair. He smiled as he kissed her ivory shoulder that was uncovered by her jacket. He saw the hickey he gave her and smirked. He held her tighter as she looked at him with curious eyes.

"What's wrong." Draco shook his head in response and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her.

"Nothing, love. Just missed you." Hermione smiled and embraced him once again. 

Draco closed his eyes again as he memorized her scent and touch. He caressed her back and kissed her neck like a true lover would do. 

Draco chuckled at the thought. Now that he knew what he felt for her, he felt happier. Draco chuckled again as his one and only lifted her head to look at him.

"What's so funny."

He smiled at her and simply said, "Nothing." _I just love you._

**Dreamaker:** Yehey! Another chapter done! And a long one too (I think). Anyway, I just finished reading the last chapter of _We'll Always Have Paris_. It's one of the greatest stories ever! It's DM/HG. 

**Additional Notes:**

**1.** Many more talk about love on the next chapters. I noticed that no love confessions have occurred yet. 

**2.** I have a new fic bubbling up in mind. (I think.)

**3.** For those who haven't read, _We'll Always Have Paris_, here's the link:

It's a cool fic. Read it!

Now, to answer your reviews.

_**cuttie-blossom:** It's okay. I myself at one point wanted to kill Wood as well. Hope you keep on reading._

_**dr/hr lover:** Yup! Pilipino ako! and I'm proud of it! Keep on reading!_

_**dakvader69:** I can't tell you that. It will be so unfair. Besides, isn't it so very mysterious? And even if you do pester me, I still won't tell you. You have to read first. Or maybe, I won't reveal Oliver's secret. Hmm..._

_**belle-stevenson:** Um...I'm not sure if it will be soon. But maybe._

_**Elektra:** Okay...I'm fed up! Don't people know the meaning of A/U?! Or maybe you just didn't see it. A/U means **alternate universe**. Meaning, I can write whatever I want. Now, if you have a problem with that, don't read any further. So what, if it didn't have any connection to JKR's work. I don't care! I'm supposed to be original, right?_

_**samarni:** Yeah. I updated. Quite fast, huh?_

_**She-who-must-not-be-named:** I can't make Hermione completely evil. I'm still retaining the approachable, smart and kind Hermione. I can't let that fade. 'Cause if I do, where's the fun?_

_**TheLost1:** Don't worry. I'll write more. Maybe even a sequel._

_**Fiery Slut:** Yeah! One whole chapter of SMUT! Okay. I'll get right on to it. There must be no distractions. Yeah._

_**Akutenshi:** He just stated that He is not gay! I think that answers everyone's question if Oliver's gay or not. But then again, I could be wrong._

_**Maddie:** I myself have no patience. I can't wait to write the next chapter! ^_^; Anyway, Oliver's secret will come out, later. can't tell you when though cause I myself don't know when._

_**HeatherMalfoy:** Since you put it nicely, which is the way I like it, I will not shout. You see, this fic is about the HP cast only they're non-magic. No magic is involved in here. I created this story to portray them as average teenagers._

_**Kat:** Was that a cliffhanger? I didn't know. Anyway. I stopped there cause I finished the chapter at two o'clock in the morning. I was so sleepy and I needed energy to upload the chapter so, I stopped there._

_**CindyLea:** As you said, I'm evil so, I won't tell. If I tell you the secret and you tell other people and those people tell other people and they tell other people...I think you know what I mean._

Okay. That about sums it up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I highly recommend reading, _We'll Always Have Paris_. It's great. So, read it if you haven't yet. 

R&R!


	16. Frustrations

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm really busy and had a major writer's block. And I mean _MAJOR_! It came to the point where I completely stopped having ideas inside my head. Is the world cruel or what? Anyway, now that I'm back, I would try to update as much as possible.

-*-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP.

-*-

**Note:** News about Crimson Moon will be after the chapter.

-*-

_**Only 17**_

_**Chapter XVI**_

_**-*-**_

The mansion was peaceful and chaos free that night. Everyone was doing their job as they struggled to keep the place clean and neat before their masters arrive from their daily routine. It was always a rule to be followed and when not, a great punishment will be given to whoever defies.

They were all working like robots when a screeching sound was heard just outside the mansion. The workers all stopped what they were doing as the huge front doors of the mansion swung open with incredible force and through it came a fuming Pansy who stomped right upstairs with a long line of soft curses to match and banged the door to her room.

She threw her bag on her bed, picked up her wireless phone and speed dialed Draco's number (which was number one, mind you). Pansy tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang for about six times before a deep, familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Dra-"

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy right now. So, if you don't mind..._beep!_"

Pansy slammed the receiver on the rack and let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to conceal the scream that she wanted to let out. After a few minutes of silence, a loud, shrill scream erupted from Pansy's room. The helpers were shaken by the scream and rushed to her room and see what happened.

"Miss Parkinson, are you-"

"Get out!"

"But Miss Parkinson-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

In fear of being fired and to have busted ear drums, they backed away from her room and left her to throw out all her frustration on the innocent pillow lying atop her bed. Pansy kept punching the harmless pillow until it was distorted and undistinguishable. When she looked at its tattered form, she carelessly threw the pillow to the floor.

Pansy treaded towards the small refrigerator at the corner of her room and extracted a cold bottle of whiskey and poured herself a small glass which she drowned in one gulp. She filled her glass once more as the phone rang. Pansy chugged down her drink and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pansy. It's me, Millicent." the voice at the end of the line answered. "What's wrong? You sound so worked up."

"It's Draco. I-" Pansy sighed to calm herself down for a few seconds before speaking once more. "I tried to call his private phone a few minutes ago."

"But?"

"But the answering machine answered the call. Probably busy shagging his _fiancée_." Millicent gave out a tired sigh.

"Pans, get over him. He wasn't worth it anyway."

"What do you mean he wasn't worth it?! He was the sexiest guy among all the guys I met. He knows his stuff. He's-"

"A sex god?" Millicent finished.

"Yes! Exactly. A sex god. But that witch had to steal him away from me. She tried to seduce him and made him hers. And Draco. Oh, my beloved Draco. He was blinded by her beauty and...and..."

"Pansy?"

"And I just want my Drakey back!" At this point, Pansy was already sobbing her eyes out as she spoke to Millicent over the phone. "Our relationship was so perfect and that Granger had to come into the picture and seduce him until he was completely at her mercy. My little Drakey was powerless!"

"But, Pansy, have you considered the possibility that Draco just wants a time out," Millicent suggested over the phone.

"But Drakey wouldn't-"

"Or a break up?"

"NOOOO!!!"

* * *

Draco, though the drawing room was warm, suddenly, out of the blue, sneezed loudly which caused his mother to stop talking and look at him, together with Hermione, strangely.

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione inquired as she circled her arms around him and rubbed his arms, attempting to warm him up.

"Yes, dear. Is it too cold? We could turn the heater up and-"

"No. I'm quite alright. Just some...dust bunnies."

Hermione and Narcissa both looked at Draco as if he was crazy. "Dust bunnies?"

"Um, dad's term for...dust." Draco replied sheepishly.

"Oh, dear," Narcissa said as she shook her head. "I should've known it was from his father. it just gets worse everyday."

"Mmm-hmm..." Hermione nodded in interest.

* * *

It was very crowded in Diagon Alley. The streets were filled with different people, noisily buying the necessities they need. In Draco and Hermione's case, they needed a bed for their future home and the hunt for the perfect bed was, of course, headed by Narcissa herself. Though how much the couple insisted that it was too early for them to be doing this, Narcissa insisted since she believed in the superstition, "The sooner we buy the bed, the sooner I'll have grandchildren."

"But, mom. We don't even have the house to put it in." Draco whined as his feet were starting to ache. "And we're not even married yet to begin with."

"We could buy the house later. All you have to do is to look at a few magazines, talk to some people and _viola!_ You have your house." Narcissa replied. "And you could just get married anytime. It's not very important."

"But Narcissa, isn't the marriage...important?" Hermione curiously asked as Narcissa looked through the magazine given to her by the sales person.

"Oh, I didn't say the marriage wasn't important. All I said was that the marriage is not _very_ important. There's a big difference you know." the older woman replied without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

"Hmm...yeah. Big difference." Hermione mumbled as she walked over to Draco who was seated on one of the chairs with his head in his hands. She crouched down to his head's level and whispered in his ear, "How 'bout we ditch this place and go for something more...exciting?"

Draco lifted his head, revealing his devilish smirk and looked up at his mother who was still busily flipping through the pages of yet another magazines mostly featuring...beds. He looked back at Hermione and gave out a soft chuckle.

"You're on."

**dreamaker:** Yey! Another chapter done. For me, I think that my style has improved a bit. But that's only _my_ opinion. I need your reviews people.

**About Crimson Moon:**

Okay, so I have a big announcement to make. I am deleting my fic, Crimson Moon. I'm sorry if you guys really looked forward to what would happen next but I suddenly ran out of ideas. For those of you who haven't read this two chaptered story, I'm giving you until my next update to check it out. But if you missed it, just e-mail me and if you're lucky, I could send you the file and if you want to continue it, go ahead. But please don't use the same title for I will be using the same title for another fic and be sure to give credit to me for starting the fic.

I'm really sorry. But don't worry. Only 17 will be continuing. I couldn't delete it now that I've gotten this far. 


	17. Comfort

**Only 17**

by: dreamaker13

* * *

**Author's note: ** Yahoo! *jumps for joy* Another chapter is here! Another chapter is out! I can't believe it. I'm having ideas again. Oh, and I'm so sorry if the interruption-less chapter hasn't come out yet. It's just that, I don't feel like being naughty. Now that I've gotten a 99 as my conduct average in school. I just feel like letting them rest for a while. I mean, they've been having intimate sessions for how many chapters? Let's give them a break.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own HP.

**Note: ** No more answering of reviews. It gets tiring.

**Warning: ** Harry bashing here on Hermione's part. Harry fans, you could flame me if you want.

* * *

**Chapter XVII:**

It was an early Monday morning when mostly everybody just seems too busy or too lazy to do anything. And Hermione was one of those 'mostly everybody'. She had a very tiring weekend that she was too lazy to go to school but alas she had a test coming up and she didn't want to miss anything important. 

So, with nothing much of a choice, Hermione groggily got up this morning with a splitting headache. Why the headache? She did not know. All she knew was that she was on her bed sleeping soundly and when she woke up...headache. And unfortunately for her, it lasted until lunch time.

Hermione sat down heavily in front of Ginny, who was studying, and buried her head in her hands, disregarding her food. "Hey, Ginny."

"I'm not talking to you." was Ginny's reply at Hermione's greeting. Hermione quickly raised her head which caused it to hurt even more but ignored it and chose to focus on her best friend.

"What?" Ginny just ignored her and kept reading. "Gin-"

Ginny lifted her book to cover her face from Hermione. She really made it perfectly clear that she was not in talking terms with Hermione. As for Hermione, she didn't know what Ginny was so mad about. It was not as if she missed her birthday. She just had her birthday two months ago. _See! I didn't forget her birthday!_

Hermione then tried shove the book aside for her to talk to Ginny but every time a gap opens, Ginny would cover it up with her history book.

"C'mon, Gin. Talk to me." Hermione pleaded but Ginny just stood still reading the same paragraph for the twentieth time.

"Gin, what's wrong? What did I do?" 

That was when Ginny snapped.

Ginny slammed down her history book on the table, which caused everyone to look at their direction, and looked squarely at Hermione with a tentative glare.

"What did you do? What did you do?! Hermione! I thought you knew better."

"But Ginny, I really don't know what I did wrong."

"You want to know? Huh, Hermione?" Hermione stayed silent as Ginny ranted. "Well, here's a hint. GET OFF MY LIFE!"

"Gin, I-"

"Don't say anything, Hermione. I don't need your explanations. Leave me and my love life alone."

"Oh, so is this what it's about? Your love life and Horny Potter? Horny Frickin' Potter?!" Hermione cried as she looked at Ginny in disbelief. "I doubt that prat even knows how to love and you call him your love life?"

"Look Hermione, I know you have a real hot fiancé but you don't need to rub it in!"

"I'm not rubbing THAT in, Ginny. What I've been trying to rub into your hard head is that that Potter, who you think loves you, just wants a good fuck!" 

"You make him sound like a complete asshole."

"That's because he is!" Ginny stayed silent as she looked at Hermione with a frown.

"Now, if you don't believe me, fine! Good luck on your mister perfect." and that was the last straw for Ginny. She quickly got her books and walked away from Hermione before mumbling.

"I thought from all the friends I have, you would be the most supportive but I guess I was wrong." Ginny started to walk away and she was about to exit the cafeteria when Hermione cried, "You don't know who he really is, Ginny!"

"You're wrong, Hermione. I know him more than you ever would." with that, Ginny walked briskly away. Hermione sat down with a sigh and went back to burying her head in her arms but it wasn't out of exhaustion...but of sadness.

A few tables away, Pansy Parkinson was watching the whole display from the beginning and was now smiling to herself wickedly. As she watched the red headed Weasley walk out of the cafeteria, a master plan was already forming in her head.

"Perfect. Just...perfect."

* * *

The weather was just perfect for Draco as the cool breeze blew against his hot head that was also pounding with a headache as he stood in the balcony, savoring the feeling. He had had a splitting hangover that morning and was there that cool afternoon. But never the less, he still enjoyed the day, what with being with Hermione and everything.

_Speaking of Hermione_, Draco took out a velvet box from his pocket and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. The gem wasn't too big though as it would look completely ugly if it was. In his opinion and he knew that it was Hermione's as well, that a small diamond is good enough. And besides, nothing can compare to his beautiful girl.

But Draco gave out a sad sigh. "Who am I fooling?"

Weird but true on Draco's part. Normally he wouldn't contemplate like this but somehow, she was different. No one, not even Pansy, could make him think so deeply. It all too foreign for him. 

He was about to take the ring out of the box when a deep voice rang behind him which caused the ring to fall from his fingers and down to the bushes below.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Draco turned and saw his father dressed in not his usual suite and cape but a white button-up shirt and blue jeans. Draco raised a brow at this and asked, "Father?"

Lucius gave out a sigh and jabbed his thumb behind him indicating Narcissa who was busily talking on the phone with one of her friends. "Your mother says I need to be fashionable once in a while."

Draco smiled and shook his head at his mother's antics. First buying his and Hermione's future bed and now his father's wardrobe.

"But I think it fits me." Lucius said, cutting off Draco's train of thought.

Draco snorted at this and said, "If only the press could get hold of this. 'The man behind the success of the Malfoy Inc.; controlled by a woman'."

"I would be in the front page of every magazine and newspaper you could think of."

"That would be hilarious." The two chuckled together which made the scene picture perfect of a father and a son. Silence then reigned them as they watched the sun set from a far.

Lucius watched the emotions play on his son's eyes though his face didn't show it. He could see himself through his son when he was his age. And right now, he could feel his son's turmoil inside.

He gave his son a comforting pat. "How was school?"

Draco gave a shrug. "Fine."

Lucius nodded though still not looking convinced with his son's answer. He watched his son, fidget with the velvet box in his hands almost nervously.

"So," Lucius suddenly said which caused Draco to jump. "How's your fiancée...Hermione, is it?"

Draco nodded in affirmation. "She's fine."

"Mm-hmm...and your grades?" Lucius pushed.

"Fine." was Draco's unconscious answer.

"And your pet hamster?"

"Fine." Lucius then knew there really was something wrong and his last question answered it all.

"What about the bikini I bought you? How was it?"

"It was fine..." The sound of glass shattering was heard which snapped Draco out of his reverie.

Both Draco an Lucius turned around to see Narcissa covering her mouth with her perfectly manicured fingers and both Oliver and Hermione trying to stifle their laughter. Narcissa slowly walked over to Draco and cupped his face into her hands. "Oh my Draco. My poor, poor Draco."

Narcissa, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, embraced Draco with all the love in the world she could offer him. "I completely understand my dear and always remember that we will always be here to support you with any decision that you make."

Draco now had a bewildered look on his face as if trying to figure out what was going on. "Um, mum? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong, my dear. I'm sure Hermione would still stay loyal to you no matter what."

"Mum,"

"And I would provide you the money, tips on make-up, fashion-"

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Draco asked while chuckling at the irony of it all.

"Why, you sex change, of course" and that was when the three, Lucius, Oliver and Hermione, started to laugh their heads off.

"Sex change!" Oliver said in between laughs which was really hard to do since he was laughing hysterically. "That's a good one!"

"And tips on make-up and fashion? I wouldn't believe!" Hermione was now clutching her abdomen as it hurt from all the laughing they had been doing.

"I could see the headlines now," Lucius said, mimicking his son's words. "Malfoy Inc: Women's best friend." 

Draco frowned at his father's statement. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

As they kept teasing Draco about his sexuality, Narcissa looked at them with a confused look on her lovely face, not knowing what was happening.

"I'm going to go have some tea." Narcissa said as she slowly backed away from the scene before her.

* * *

For Hermione, it was the best day of the day. The cool afternoon breeze swaying the trees and plants of the earth. And as she enjoyed every bit of everything that mother nature had to offer, Draco was busy digging the bushes for the lost ring that accidentally fell into the bushes.

Hermione looked at him strangely for a while before creeping up on him and startling him by saying, "What are you looking for?"

Draco immediately stopped looking and faced Hermione with a nervous look. "N-Nothing."

Hermione raised a brow at him. "I don't believe a word you say but," she picked him up and pulled him towards the big oak tree in their huge garden. She sat him down as she sat down on his lap. "I'm going to ride with it anyway."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh. For a while, they just sat there enjoying each other's presence under the shade of the sturdy oak tree. This was what Draco wanted. To have a peaceful afternoon with his _fiancée_ and with no interruptions. Yup. All he ever wanted until he felt something hot and wet touch his chest through his shirt.

Draco looked down at Hermione who had her eyes closed but was crying none the less though it was silent. He lifted her chin to his eye level and spoke to her in a whisper.

"Hermione? What's bothering you, love?" Hermione looked at him with sad eyes for a few moments before she threw herself onto Draco, sobbing with all her might.

"Oh, Draco." Draco rubbed Hermione's back as an act of comfort, to ease her pain which was clearly audible in her sobs. "What's the matter, Mia? Tell me. Talk to me, Mia."

Hermione took a few more minutes to cry before lifting her head from Draco's shoulder and looked at the ground below, not daring to look at Draco's eyes. But Draco, wanting to thoroughly comfort her, caressed her wet cheek an at the same time drying her tears. Hermione leaned at his touch and gave out a sigh of relief before leaning her head on Draco's shoulder once more.

Draco embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go. He never ceased to stroke Hermione's cheek though and Hermione didn't mind. It somehow gave her a safe and comforting feeling. It made her know that she was not alone, that Draco was there if ever she needed comfort.

She giggled at the thought of Draco wearing a pink skirt, comforting her like how a big sister would. Hermione's giggles grew harder and louder and that made Draco look at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" he asked, lifting Hermione's face to his eyes level.

Hermione's just laughed even more at the sight of Draco's face. She just couldn't get the thought out of her head.

Draco just gave a sigh of defeat and lay down on the grass which made Hermione stop laughing and stare at his mesmerizing eyes.

"Oops. Sorry." Draco whispered deeply as he consciously felt the growing bulge in his pants. Hermione felt it too and suddenly the thought of Draco in a pink skirt flew away from her mind. What she was focusing on right now was the man below her and how his eyes could hypnotize even the wildest of beasts.

It wasn't long before the gap between them grew smaller and smaller until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss, one they haven't done all day. Hermione clutched Draco's shirt as Draco tilted her head to get the right angle. Then, Draco's velvety tongue slithered its way to Hermione's lips which opened automatically, welcoming him to explore every inch. Hermione then suddenly gasped as Draco quickly slid his hands underneath her shirt, caressing the small of her back.

It was only then that they broke apart when the urge to get air was needed and when a grasshopper hopped its way on Draco's nose. Draco suddenly sat up, wiggling his nose with a disheveled look specifically his hair. Though to Draco it looked annoying, to Hermione it looked sexy and it took all her willpower to walk to him on all fours and kiss him all over.

Draco suddenly stood up and offered a hand to her which she willingly accepted. He pulled her up but lost her balance. Fortunately, Draco was there to catch her and there they were again, lip-locking. But Hermione stopped the kiss when she noticed that it was already dark and she needed to go home. But Draco had other plans in mind.

He kept on kissing her neck and sucked on it hard until a hickey once again marred her creamy skin.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded as she touched the aching spot on her neck. "What were you thinking?!"

"About you," Draco simply answered as he smirked at her and pulled her to him for another round of snogging. But Hermione just didn't buy it.

"Draco, I have to go." she said, struggling to free herself from Draco's metallic grasp.

"No," Draco whispered in her ear which made her shudder. "Stay."

"But Draco-"

"No buts. It's too dark. You might get hurt."

"But there's school tomorrow." Hermione whined trying to reason out her departure.

"So?"

"Draco. It's a school night."

"And?"

"And we can't stay up late."

"Who said we were staying up late?" Draco asked with an amused look on her face. She as trapped.

"No..." Draco raised his brow at her. "...one."

Draco nodded. "Mm-hmm...thought so. Now, let's go inside. Dinner's almost ready."

All Hermione could do was follow her fiancé back inside the manor.

* * *

End of chapter seventeen...

**A/N:** I am so back! This is so exciting. I couldn't believe I actually finished a chapter. A long one too, in my opinion. Hope this was good. R&R!

*I know Lucius was a little, okay so he was VERY OOC. I just didn't want to write a dark fellow. I wanted someone who would tease and be a fatherly figure to Draco. Please don't flame me about Lucius.

*I know Harry was bashed in this chapter. I'm really sorry. You know me. First Oliver, then Lucius and then Harry. I want something out of the ordinary. I think basing fics on canon has a sort of a suffocating boundary. I just want the characters to be different in anyway I can but not over the edge. Hope you understand. (You can flame me about this.)

*R&R! 


	18. Their First Fight

**Only 17**

by: dreamaker13

* * *

**Author's note:** Here we go to chapter eighteen. You know one of the numbers which I love so much is the number eighteen. It gives me a sense of belonging. Well, anyway, enough about being sentimental. Shall we go on?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hp...

**Key:**

-*-: flashbacks

* * *: change of scene

- - -: change of scene with in the flashback.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII:**

Slowly, the sun rose from the deep horizon up onto the dark sky. It's warm light seeping through the light drapes of the windows and found itself on the face of one Hermione Granger, waking her up from her sweet slumber.

As she slowly opened her eyes to see the sun rising from the window in front of her, she felt somehow relaxed and comfortable. She turned around on her other side with her back facing the window and found her one and only fiancé sleeping soundly beside her with a protective hold on her waist.

Hermione watched as Draco inhaled and exhaled every breath as he slept soundlessly beside her. She lifted her hand and traced the outlines of his face gently with her fingertips. Her feather-like touch though electrifying just seemed to make Draco sleep deeper.

Hermione giggled as Draco snuggled deeper into the sheets which caused him to snuggle deep into her collar making Hermione giggle even more. She gave him a quick kiss on the head and slowly pried his hands off her waist for her to be able to stand up and think.

She quietly walked towards the sliding doors which led to the balcony and took in the fresh morning air that welcomed her into its peaceful arms. Yesterday had been hectic with all that happened. The fight with Ginny, the long day of studying and finally the tiring dinner with the Malfoy's. All the stress and pressure was giving her one splitting headache.

The cool morning breeze blew once more and a small shiver went up her spine. It was already fall and winter was nearby which meant colder mornings and even colder evenings especially when you are only clad in an over-sized white polo shirt. And that was what Hermione was wearing, Draco's white polo-shirt.

She had been complaining last night about wearing clean clothes or none at all that night...

-*-

The day had been hectic and the two, Hermione and Draco, had just been to the most eventful dinner in their lives. What with Oliver and Draco's father tormenting them about tonight after Draco told them that Hermione was spending the night and Narcissa occasionally asking Draco if he was sure about his sexuality it was bound to be torture. And since Draco had been having a splitting headache, he wasn't about to argue with Hermione on what to wear to sleep tonight.

"Why don't you just wear those to sleep and let me have my rest?" Draco said, pointing to Hermione's clothes which she had been wearing.

"But Draco, I've been wearing these since this morning. You don't want to sleep beside someone wearing the same clothes she's been wearing all day. And besides, they're uncomfortable." Hermione argued.

"Sleep in the nude then." Draco replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed massaging his temples.

"But its cold." Hermione countered hugging herself to show her point. Draco gave out an exasperated sigh, stood up from his seat, trudged towards his closet, pulled out a white polo-shirt and threw it at Hermione.

"There! It's either you wear that or you freeze for all I care. Just leave me the hell alone and go do whatever you want, okay!" and with that Draco trudged irritatingly to the bathroom and slammed the door as hard as he can. Hermione was left there clutching the white polo-shirt in her hands with tears falling from her eyes.

- - -

Draco sighed as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He needed to think and a hot shower. His temper was getting the better of him tonight and Hermione was the victim this time. Draco didn't want that. He didn't want Hermione to start being distant towards him.

Draco gave out another tired sigh as he let the warm water flow down his body. And since the flow of the water from the shower was filling Draco's ears, he didn't hear the bathroom door open and close. He also didn't hear someone taking their clothes off and enter the shower. he was too busy thinking about Hermione that he jumped in surprise when he felt two arms sneak their way around his waist.

He tried turning around but can't due to the body behind him. They both stood there for a moment in silence before his captor said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry."

Draco stood there expressionless and unmoving. Silence enveloped them once again and the warm water had already run out and the shower was now spurting out cold water. But Draco didn't flinch or move to avoid the cold instead he stood unmoving as Hermione, his captor, clutched him tighter as she felt the immense cold.

The cold water was already numbing Draco but he still didn't move. Then, without warning, warm liquid was felt on Draco's back. He also felt the sobbing behind him as she tried so hard to conceal it which only made it more evident.

Hermione then let go of Draco and wiped the tears off her eyes. Before getting out of the shower, she softly said, "Call me when your done." then she went out on her way, picking up her clothes and wrapping a towel around herself.

Sighing, Draco got out of the shower as well a few minutes later. He looked at himself at the mirror and thought about what happened earlier. He knew what Hermione was trying to do. He was ready to accept her apology only if she did something wrong. The problem was, he was the one at fault and he should be the one apologizing.

The door to the bathroom opened slightly and revealed a hesitant Hermione. Their eyes met for a moment before Hermione broke it by looking down at the floor and going her way towards the shower. 

Draco followed Hermione's every move with his eyes. he watched as she stripped herself once more of her clothes and entered the cold shower. A small "Eep!" was heard as cold water made contact with her warm skin.

A small smile cracked its way onto Draco's lips. This was ridiculous he thought. The two of them avoiding each other for nothing. Slowly, Draco got out of the towel which he wrapped around his waist and entered the shower once again.

There he saw Hermione bathing under the cold water with her lips almost turning blue. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Draco standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

With the shower running down cold water, Draco pulled Hermione against his warm form and let his warmth seep through her. He almost flinched at the feel of her very cold body on his. Hermione then slowly pulled away to look at Draco with apologizing eyes. Draco just shook his head and swooped down to kiss her blue lips, determined to bring back their swollen redness.

"No, love, no. Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Draco whispered against her lips.

"But-"

"I did." Hermione's eyes widened at this. "I'm sorry."

And with that, Draco turned the shower off, carried Hermione out of the shower with the both of them clad only in a towel and set her on the bed. Hermione grabbed the towel and was about to dry herself when the towel was pried away from her cold hands. She looked up at Draco who was looking at her with lust and longing.

"Let me." Draco whispered huskily as he knelt down in front of her and started to gently rub the soft fabric of the towel across her skin. The action made Hermione close her eyes and throw he head back a little as it shot electricity down her spine.

Draco smirked at Hermione's reaction and started kissing the dried flesh softly. His butterfly kisses making Hermione giggle at the tickling feeling. Draco chuckled against her skin as well making his hot breath come in contact with Hermione's cool skin. Hermione stopped giggling and started to breath heavily.

After Draco kissed, licked and sucked on Hermione's skin, he then proceeded to dry himself off. Hermione watched the stunning display of skin in front of her. And she never did hesitate once at licking her lips just to show how much she'd missed him.

Once the display of flesh was over, Draco went over to his closet drawer and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped them on. Hermione tilted her head to one side as she looked at his sleep wear.

"Are you sure that that's all you're going to wear?" Draco shrugged as he rummaged through his room to find the white polo shirt he gave her a while ago.

"It's cold tonight, you know." Hermione added as she lay herself on the bed and yawned.

"So?" Draco replied finally finding the shirt and brought it to where Hermione was. He sat beside her and caressed her abdomen. "I have you."

Hermione smiled at his statement and sat up to embrace him. "That's the sweetest thing you've said so far."

Draco chuckled and embraced her back. After a few moments of embracing, Draco pulled away and started dressing Hermione. Hermione complied and let him guide her inside the shirt. Once done, Draco eased her down the bed and started to nuzzle her neck. His hands then started to snake up her thigh before Hermione pulled away just enough to look at him which made Draco pout.

"Not tonight." Hermione said, giggling at her lover's expression.

"Why not?" Draco asked, not giving up and started to attack the base of her neck once again.

"Because..." Hermione trailed off, loving the way Draco was treating her.

"Because?"

"Be...cause...it's...a...school...night." Hermione answered, trying to fight back the moans that started building up.

Draco lifted his head up and smirked at her. "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to her side, her back facing Draco. Draco continued with his ministrations but when he saw that she was trying not to moan, he went on. He then continued from her neck down to her back. His hands snaking up her thigh once more.

When Draco was about to hit home, Hermione stopped his hand with her back still facing him and said in a firm tone, "Draco, no."

"But Mia-"

"Good night, Draco."

Draco glared at her for a while before complying. "Fine, fine." He then turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Hermione as he whispered, "'Night, Mia."

Hermione mumbled under her breath and snuggled closer to him. Draco closed his eyes and was about to drift off to sleep.

After a good five minutes, Draco reopened his eyes and looked down at Hermione. "Mia?"

"Hmm?" Hermione answered sleepily.

"About our argument a while ago." Hermione nodded, indicating that she was still listening.

"I think it could've been better if you slept in the nude."

Hermione grabbed one of the stray pillows on the bed and chucked it at Draco.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

-*-

Hermione felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and press her against a warm body. Not needing to turn around to recognize who it was, Hermione leaned on the body as she gave out a sigh. Draco kissed her temple and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We're going to be late for school." Hermione said almost dejectedly. Draco noticed this and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You don't sound like you're in a hurry."

Hermione gave out a sigh. "I'm not in the mood to go to school."

"Then don't." was Draco's simple and carefree answer.

"But I have to." Hermione replied softly. "We have to."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Hermione gave out another sigh and snuggled closer. Draco loosened his hold on her and lifted his head. He turned her around for him to look at her eye to eye.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked up at him.

"There's nothing wrong." she gently pushed herself away from his hold but Draco prevented her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Draco said in a former tone.

Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments as she inhaled deeply and exhaled. She then turned around to face Draco. It was now or never.

"Alright. I'll tell you."

* * *

End of chapter eighteen...


	19. The Secret's Out

**Only 17**

by: dreamaker13

* * *

**A/N:** Cool! I'm in chapter nineteen, the chapter which you've all been waiting for. Why? Well, you'll have to find out for yourselves.....

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hp...

* * *

**Chapter XIX:**

The sunlight seeped through the windows and onto the dimly lit room as the dawn came and woke a certain red-head up from her quiet slumber. She rubbed her eyes to rid it of the morning blur and looked around her. The atmosphere wasn't at all familiar to her.

Ginny Weasley woke up to a very unfamiliar room and it took her a few seconds to realize what happened the night before. She quickly sat up and looked at her side where she saw something breathing underneath the covers. Slowly, she reached over to unveil who ever was underneath these covers.

But the figure suddenly moved and beat her to it. He slowly opened his eyes and slowly smiled when he saw Ginny staring back at him in shock.

"Hey, Gin," he said as he smiled and and held her close to him to give her a kiss on the forehead as he slowly sat up to her level. "How's my sunshine?"

Ginny smiled slightly as she looked into his deep eyes. She then felt uneasy when his eyes shifted downward. As she followed his gaze, she blushed pink and hastily covered herself before his slowly advancing hand reached her breasts.

He chuckled softly as he slowly reached out to her and gently pried her hands away from her body. Ginny obeyed his movements but hung her head in shame. He smiled as he lifted her head to look at him.

"You don't need to hide what I already claimed as mine."

Ginny looked at him and blushed at his words. He slowly pulled her into his embrace and Ginny rested her head on his bare shoulder as he gently drew invisible circles on her back. Ginny tried to confine her moans but he noticed her doing so and chuckled.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. There's no use hiding it now." he said as his hands wandered further down her back. "I have you in my grasp." he whispered in her ear. "And there's no use escaping."

Ginny closed her eyes and softly said, "Yes, Harry." 

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since Draco had gone to school and Hermione was dead bored. She tried looking around Draco's room for something to do or read but all she found were video game and a couple of porn magazine. So, Hermione opted to go out of the room and wander around the Manor.

After putting on a pair of Draco's clean boxer shorts and clad in her last night's wear, she went out of Draco's room and wandered the halls of the second floor. After not finding much interest on the second floor, Hermione went down the stairs and onto the first floor where all the hustle and bustle was.

As Hermione passed the busy people roaming around, they greeted her with either a "Good morning, Miss." or "How was your evening, Miss?" and all Hermione could do was smile and nod at their greetings. Hermione walked on and ended up going in the kitchen where she found the lady of the house having a slice of the bustle

Narcissa was standing near the counter, supervising the course of the preparation of the meal. She would get a knife and help in cutting up some vegetables but most of he time she would taste test the works of the helpers and approve it or add some more flavoring.

Hermione hesitantly walked closer and stood by the kitchen door. She watched how Narcissa managed all the household work in the big Manor.

Narcissa then noticed Hermione standing by the door and finally invited her in with a smile. Hermione smiled back and walked in as Narcissa went back to mixing the batter for her cake.

"Oh hello, dear." Narcissa greeted as she mechanically mixed the batter. "Draco left for school thirty minutes ago. What are you still doing here, Hermione?"

"Oh, well, I'm not going to school today." was Hermione's simple answer which was matched with a shrug and a smile.

"Why is that dear?" Narcissa asked as she left the batter on the table for a while and tended to other things. "Do you have any problems in school, dear?"

"No, I don't have any problems. I just need to take a break from it all." 

Narcissa looked at her from the corner of her eye and stopped whatever she was doing. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded trying to keep the smile on her face as she helped herself to stirring the batter.

"Why, thank you dear." Narcissa said with a smile and gentle motherly touch on her shoulder. "So, you're not going anywhere?" she asked as she took a sip of her soup. "What do you think, dear?" Narcissa held the spoon to Hermione who took a sip.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled in approval. "Yes, I'm likely free the whole day until Draco comes home and-"

"And?" Narcissa looked at her knowingly.

"And brings me my homework for the day." Hermione finished her sentence with a curious look at Narcissa who straightened but smiled nonetheless.

"Ah, but I do believe that is not the only thing which you would be doing tonight my dear." Narcissa added with a wink. "Well, now. If you say your free the whole morning then maybe you could 

* * *

He sat in his dimly lit room as he toyed with the dagger in his hand. He knew it wasn't long before she would be alone and he could have her in his grasp once more.

He stared at her smiling picture and smirked a it.

"Soon, you shall be mine, again..." 

* * *

Draco paced back and forth, waiting for the final bell to ring. His class was dismissed ten minutes before the bell and Draco was thankful for this since he wanted to get home and be with Hermione quick. But one thing was keeping him from going home early and that was the ever annoying Oliver Wood.

Ever since this morning, Draco had wanted to see dear Oliver because of one sole reason...

Someone knocked into Draco causing his train of thought to stop and come back to reality. He looked up and was about to apologize when he saw who it was.

"Pansy." Draco mumbled softly though in a menacing tone. Pansy looked up to see Draco glaring at her.

"Oh, hi Draco." she said in return with her usual overly sweet smiling face. "What are you doing here so..." she looked at him up and down. "...alone?"

Draco's frown deepened as he was about to ring her neck but thankfully, Oliver's voice rang behind him and he turned his back from Pansy.

"Yo, Draco! Over here!"

Oliver was across the hall beside his locker with a girl at his side. Draco arched an eyebrow at the scene but went over to them with nothing but a shrug. Once he was near them, Draco watched Oliver bid goodbye to the girl and closed his locker door. Oliver looked at Draco with a smile but Draco just raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Oliver asked, seeing Draco's expression. Draco didn't say anything but shake his head and followed Oliver out the building.

"So, Draco, where's Hermione? Haven't seen her all day." Oliver said noticing her absence.

"Hermione didn't feel like coming to school today." Draco answered blankly as they both got in Draco's car and drove off to Malfoy Manor.

"Hermione? Not wanting to come to school? Now, that's new." Oliver commented as he sat on the passengers seat. "She might be hiding something, Draco. Or maybe the both of you are hiding something from us."

Oliver looked at Draco suspiciously but when Draco didn't reply, Oliver sensed that something was wrong. Thinking about this suddenly made Oliver nervous but he shook the feeling off and went back to Draco's odd behavior.

"Hey, Draco? You alright, mate?"

Just as Oliver said those words, Draco suddenly snapped and stopped the car by the side of the street. Oliver, confused at Draco's actions, just sat in his place quietly, thankful that he wore his seatbelt or else he would have been crushed to the windshield by now due to Draco's harsh handle of the break.

"Draco?" Oliver repeated unsure of what was happening.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oliver turned to look at Draco who was staring blankly at the steering wheel. "Didn't tell you what? I don't quite understand."

"You know what the hell I mean Oliver!" Draco cried as he faced Oliver angrily.

"Draco, I don't-"

"You're bloody leaving, Oliver! Leaving!" Oliver's eyes widened at Draco's outburst. "You're leaving bloody England and your headed to merry old Norway! You're leaving your friends, your home..."

"Draco..."

"And worst of all...you're leaving me behind."

By this time, tears were already flowing down Draco's cheeks. Oliver's eyes softened at this. He didn't know what to say. Yes, they have gone over so much but Oliver never knew that Draco would care this much. After all they were _just_ childhood friends...just.

"Now, that your secret's out, I'm sparing you the time of breaking it to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring Hermione her homework." Oliver looked back up at Draco but Draco was now facing the other way. "Have a jolly time in Norway."

And with that, Draco opened the car door and headed down the pathway to the front door. Oliver hadn't noticed that they had stopped in front of Malfoy Manor until now.

* * *

**Notes:** I know this chapter is short but no fear, I'm trying my best to do everything that I could to lengthen my chapters.

Please R&R!


End file.
